Be my Baby
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Van Pelt mise à pied et sous le coup d'une enquête interne, Lisbon en proie à un stalker... C'est la roue de l'infortune au CBI...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentalistes, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Commentaire**

De retour, pour une nouvelle enquête qui, j'espère vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont passés par les textes précédents. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et ça motive...

Donc, le texte prend en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans "En plein coeur" et continue sur la lancée : Lisbon et Jane sont ensembles, Van Pelt et Rigsby itou...

Je dis cela pour mettre de côté les OS qui sont plus des parenthèses, des "variations sur le même t'aime" (comme dit "l'autre") : on a l'impression à chacun de mes OS que Jane et Lisbon s'embrassent pour la première fois!

Vous trouverez Hightower vache... Il en faut bien un...

Enjoy!

* * *

_J'aurais pas dû… fff… J'aurais pas dû… fff… J'aurais pas dû prendre ce troisième donut… fff… Wayne… t'es trop gourmand…_

Le sang fouettait les tempes de Wayne Rigsby, son cœur battait en cadence, au rythme des enjambées du policier.

_Lève, les jambes… fff… lève ces foutues jambes et garde les coudes au corps…_

Il se rappelait chaque conseil que son instructeur lui avait donné à l'époque où il faisait des semi-marathons. Dans des cas comme celui-là, lorsqu'il poursuivait un truand, cela lui permettait bizarrement de rester focalisé sur sa cible.

Il montait haut les genoux et se faufilait entre les passants. Il ne perdait pas de vue le mec devant lui qui semblait survoler le trottoir.

Rigsby se sentit un peu vieux le temps de quelques secondes. Il y a de cela cinq ans, il aurait rattrapé le gusse en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour le dire… aujourd'hui, s'il voyait qu'il gagnait du terrain, c'était plus difficile.

Avec Van Pelt, ils avaient quitté le diner où ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner pour se rendre au CBI. En chemin, ils avaient surpris un flagrant délit : un type venait de braquer un drugstore. Et voilà comment, à 8h40, on se retrouve à courir dans les rues de Sacramento en costume deux pièces.

Van Pelt avait pris une rue parallèle, en espérant pouvoir couper la course du voleur quelques blocs plus loin.

Peine perdue. Le mec filait et s'esquivait au moindre croisement.

La course durait depuis dix bonnes minutes et Rigsby espérait secrètement qu'il allait trouver une solution rapidement. Le type allait se faire renverser, trébucher ou perdre de façon inexpliquée du terrain. Mais rien n'arrivait. Promis, dorénavant le soir, il mangera _light_.

Il y a des journées qui commencent mal parfois.

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle et vit le voleur qui essayait de grimper une haute palissade en bois. C'était, là, la chance de le choper.

Haletant, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Rigsby se lança dans les jambes de son adversaire, le récupérant au moment où celui-ci aller passer par-dessus la palissade.

.

Ils dégringolent au sol, Rigsby assène un coup de poing au visage du voleur qui lui répond par un coup de pied dans le tibia doublé d'une droite dans la joue. Le policier, légèrement groggy, fait deux pas en arrière mais trouve l'esprit de dégainer et de braquer son arme.

- CBI ! Ne bouge plus ! Tu es en état d'arrestation!

C'est un adolescent qui se lève. Il porte un jean et une veste de survêtement dont il a rabattu la capuche et où il a plongé une main.

- Fais pas le con… lève tes mains, je veux voir tes mains !

Malgré les injonctions du policier, le voleur fait un pas en avant.

.

- Wayne !

Van Pelt arrivait en courant dans son dos.

- Tout va bien !

Rigsby ne lâcha le jeune homme qu'un dixième de seconde, ce qu'il mit à profit pour plonger à son tour dans le ventre du policier. Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois au sol. Rigsby perdit son arme, tombant à quelques centimètres d'eux.

L'adolescent avait ses mains autour du cou de Rigsby et serrait le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Rigsby suffoquait, son arme lui avait échappé, il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver et pourtant il tâtait le sol furieusement à sa recherche.

- WAYNE !

Van Pelt avait accourue. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près du jeune homme, elle lança instinctivement sa jambe qui finit directement dans la mâchoire de l'agresseur.

Un bruit sourd s'échappa de la tête de l'adolescent, un craquement du tréfond du crâne. Il lâcha Rigsby, se redressa légèrement, fit un pas ou deux, titubant, en arrière et leva ses yeux sur Van Pelt. Par réflexe, pour l'éloigner de Rigsby qui crachait et toussait en essayant de se relever, elle poussa le jeune homme loin d'eux avec ses deux mains.

Il sembla faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et vint s'écraser contre la palissade.

Un râle sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux tournèrent au blanc et il vint tomber à genoux, le corps penché en arrière, la tête contre le bois qu'il avait essayé d'enjamber quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Au bout de l'allée quelques sirènes et des voitures de police s'approchaient.

Rigsby se redressa, toussa encore un peu, Van Pelt l'aidant à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et tâta son pouls.

Un masque tomba sur le visage du policier. Il se tourna alors vers Van Pelt et d'une voix blanche annonça.

- Il mort, Grace.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Que… quoi ? Non, il n'est pas mort… il est dans les vapes… c'est tout…

Elle s'approcha à son tour et mis ses doigts au niveau de la carotide.

Rien.

Il y a des journées, comme çà, où ça commence mal. Des journées de chiotte.

.

oOo

.

- Je crois que vous vous fichez de moi !

Hightower avait dit cela comme une évidence. Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. Il n'y avait même pas de la colère. C'était un constat.

Elle avait devant elle l'équipe de Lisbon, en rang, devant son bureau.

La police avait pris les déclarations de Rigsby et Van Pelt dans lesquelles ils expliquaient l'état de légitime défense manifeste dans lequel ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils avaient essayé d'être le plus clair possible sur le déroulement des évènements. Ils étaient tombés sur des collègues compréhensifs et patients. Rigsby avait rapidement vu un médecin avant que sa joue ne tourne au violet et ne gonfle légèrement.

Puis l'info était remontée jusque très haut puis était redescendue jusque chez Hightower. En bout de course, elle avait écopé de toute la rage et la frustration de ses supérieurs.

- Je crois que c'est ça… vous vous fichez de moi…

- Madame, commença Van Pelt, je vous assure que nous avons utilisé la force strictement nécessaire à l'arresta…

Hightower avait levé la main en signe d'arrêt.

- Agent Van Pelt ? Le médecin a déterminé que le jeune homme a eu la mâchoire fracturée par un coup de pied et, à l'arrière, un traumatisme crânien dû à un choc violent et soudain… Sont-ce là les marques d'une « force strictement nécessaire » ?

- Il était en train d'étrangler Way… l'agent Rigsby… Madame…

- Vous aviez une arme… ce qui, selon la procédure, est un instrument dissuasif largement suffisant au contrôle de n'importe quel suspect…

- L'homme était particulièrement agressif et déterminé, madame. Vous faut-il une preuve ? Demanda Rigsby qui, lorsqu'il dégagea son cou, portait deux traces pourpres en guise d'écharpe.

- Madame… reprit Lisbon. Mes agents sont intervenus sur un flagrant délit, ils ont pris en chasse le suspect qui les a agressé en retour. Ils se sont défendus. Allez-vous les blâmer pour avoir fait leur travail ? C'est la réalité du terrain que nous avons sous les yeux, Madame. Vous croyez que lorsque quelqu'un braque un drugstore dès 8h00 du matin… vous croyez que cette personne va se laisser arrêter par la police ? Elle est désespérée, voilà ce qu'elle est, et elle tentera le tout pour le tout… et si elle doit tuer, elle tuera.

- Agent Lisbon ? Vous allez me faire pleurer... Vous pensez sincèrement que votre discours… que jouer les _Inspecteur Harry_…

- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne considère pas que Van Pelt aie joué les inspecteurs Harry, comme vous dites…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous vous mettre à pied – souffla Hightower pour elle-même…. Lisbon, moi, je vous dis que ce n'est pas avec ces affaires là que l'image de la police…

- Oh… alors c'est çà ?

La voix de Jane semblait amusée. Il était resté en retrait, assis nonchalamment sur le canapé blanc qui trônait dans le bureau du grand chef. Il se leva.

- Jane… Quand je voudrais vous parler… Commença Hightower.

- Je sais, je sais… vous m'enverrez des fleurs…

- Pas des fleurs, mais un coup de téléphone… au Gouverneur, par exemple…

- Allez-y… fit Jane en s'approchant du téléphone et décrochant le combiné. Allez-y, je vous en prie…

Hightower sembla hésitante. Jane en profita.

- Vous avez peut-être oublié son numéro… attendez…

D'une main habile et rapide, Jane composa un numéro et attendit. On répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo? Gouverneur ? … Patrick Jane… Comment allez-vous ?

Hightower sembla se liquéfier sur place au grand amusement secret du reste de l'équipe. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Patrick Jane conversait, parlait de golf et d'élections, assurant le Gouverneur de tout son soutien et, bien entendu, de son vote. De ses yeux, il interrogeait Hightower sur la possibilité de lui passer son interlocuteur. Inconsciemment, elle faisait non de la tête. Patrick Jane avait gagné la bataille de l'intimidation.

- … Ah, au fait Gouverneur… l'Agent Hightower… oui, Madeleine… Elle vous passe toutes ses amitiés… c'est ça… je n'y manquerais pas… Au revoir M. le Gouverneur…

Il raccrocha avec un sourire.

- Le Gouverneur vous passe son bonjour… Madeleine…

- Jane… La colère pointait chez Hightower…

Jane redevint sérieux. Il regarda Hightower dans les yeux.

- Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas mettre tout le monde à pied… commença-t-il. Alors, _Question _? Pourquoi ? _Réponse_ ? Parce que se sont _the finest_, la crème de la crème, que vous avez là, avec cette équipe… dans quelques années, lorsque vous aurez obtenu ce poste de procureur dont vous rêvez… C'est Lisbon qui sera dans votre fauteuil… Vous pouvez me croire... Van Pelt a acquis plus d'expérience depuis ses débuts que n'importe quel flic dans toute sa carrière… Rigsby est un des meilleurs policiers avec qui j'ai travaillé… Quant à Cho… C'est Cho… avez-vous besoin d'un autre argument ? Et moi… ce n'est pas un secret, je serai mieux hors de cette équipe… pour des raisons personnelles… - il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lisbon - Ne me dites pas que vous êtes prête à sacrifier la fidélité de vos troupes pour des calculs bassement politiques… L'image de la police, elle rend soucieux les ronds de cuir, pas les _vrais_ flics…

Il alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, content de son effet. Dans le bureau, il flottait dans l'air un mélange de gêne et de revanche.

Jane avait mis les pieds dans le plat mais avec classe. Comme à son habitude.

Hightower se tut quelques instants, en regardant Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho…

Elle souffla et ouvrit un dossier avant de lâcher froidement.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre options, étant donné qu'une enquête vient d'être ouverte sur le déroulement des faits, que de suspendre l'agent Grace Van Pelt de ses fonctions…

Van Pelt reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Des larmes apparurent à ses yeux.

- … Agent Van Pelt ? Vous êtes suspendue officiellement à partir de cet entretien – elle regarda sa montre et nota quelque chose dans le dossier –. Vous gardez votre solde, à ce stade, vous n'êtes soupçonnée d'aucune faute de quelque nature que se soit. Je vous demanderais de me rendre votre plaque et votre arme.

L'équipe s'approcha pour faire corps autour de Van Pelt, pour lui signaler qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Elle s'exécuta, tentant de retenir les larmes qui se pressaient à ses yeux, et sortit du bureau sans rien dire.

Alors que le reste de l'équipe allait sortir à son tour, Hightower ajouta.

- Lisbon ? Rigsby ? Que ce soit clair entre nous… je ne crois pas à un mauvais geste _volontaire _de la part de Van Pelt, avec l'intention de tuer, mais plutôt à celui d'une femme… qui a eu peur pour quelqu'un à qui elle tient… Vous comprenez ? ... Et çà, c'est une question qu'il va falloir tirer au clair… entre nous… et certaines décisions devront _encore_ être prises… et il faudra que cela soit la dernière fois…

- Oui madame, fit Lisbon… Merci, madame…

Le groupe sortit. Jane le suivait lorsqu'il fut rappelé par Hightower.

Elle le regardait fixement avec des yeux brûlants, une sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il se demanda si elle allait d'abord l'étriper avant de lui arracher la tête ou si elle opterait pour l'inverse. Il se dit que la première solution serait sans aucun doute la plus douloureuse et probablement celle que choisirait Hightower... A part qu'elle ne le fasse écarteler entre plus...

- J'ai apprécié votre_ tour de force_, avec le Gouverneur… Fit Hightower. Vous vouliez me montrer que vous étiez intouchable ? C'est fait… j'ai bien pris note…

- Je…

- Chuuuutt… écoutez-moi bien, Patrick Jane – La voix de Hightower était douce et calme – je ne peux rien contre vous, c'est un fait… mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, eux –et elle fit un signe en direction du groupe qui s'était formé autour de Van Pelt – je peux leur faire mal… très mal… C'est bizarre comme vous n'imprimez jamais ce qu'on vous dit?

- Ce ne serait pas des menaces, par hasard ?

Hightower se leva. Elle épousseta la veste de son ensemble d'une poussière imaginaire, remis en place un cadre photo et rangea un stylo.

- Nooon, pas des menaces… c'est illégal, les menaces, vous le savez bien… disons que c'est juste un... conseil… Jane, arrêtez de faire le con et de jouer au plus malin… et une dernière chose… je croyais avoir été claire mais puisque vous ne parlez par le Hightower, je vais vous traduire : pas de fricotage entre vous et Lisbon… Van Pelt et Rigsby, on verra plus tard...

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils se défiaient du regard, comme deux boxeurs en phase d'observation. Jane tira son large sourire. Il était temps de désamorcer la situation. enfin... façon de parler...

- Vous savez, Madeleine… dit Jane. Vous devriez prendre plus de temps pour rencontrer des gens qui vous apprécieraient… Il doit bien y en avoir un, là, dehors…

- Sortez…

- Je suis persuadé que vous avez les pieds froids, c'est pour çà… fit Jane en s'échappant par la porte.

- SORTEZ !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un petit week-end prolongé m'a tenu éloigné du traitement de texte et de ff (de retour j'ai découvert que tout le monde avait drôlement bien bossé!)... mais c'est lundi (non, c'est pas nécessairement raviolis...), on retourne au turbin :) !**

**Un grand merci à janeandteresa, Sweetylove30, Laurore et filament-de-lune pour vos commentaires.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le fauteuil de Van Pelt était sinistrement vide, et si Rigsby avait passé la nuit avec elle, le fait de ne pas la voir assise à sa place habituelle avait fait apparaitre une boule d'angoisse au creux de son estomac.

La matinée se déroulait pourtant en douceur. Quelques coups de téléphone, les mises à jour des dossiers. Rien que de bien banal.

L'entrain était sans aucun doute amoindri avec cette histoire d'enquête qui planait. La rumeur courrait que l'agent de l'Inspection des Services ne tarderait pas. Pour l'Administration, tout devait être tiré au clair rapidement.

Une enquête éclair, sous pression, n'augurait jamais rien de bon pour les agents impliqués. Dans les scénarios catastrophes que Rigsby envisageait, Van Pelt risquait au mieux un blâme, au pire une radiation.

Une carrière brisée ? A cause de leur amour ? La boule se resserra.

Pourtant, dans les journaux, l'incident de la veille était remisé aux pages intérieures des faits divers. Etonnant dans la mesure où la police était impliquée.

Van Pelt avait juste eu du bol.

Un camion de livraison s'était renversé en plein centre-ville qui était en travaux. Mauvaise signalisation d'une chaussée défaillante. Le véhicule transportait des poulets. Ca avait été un véritable carnage : des plumes, du sang et des cadavres éparpillés sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde, pile en face de l'hôtel de ville et à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une école. Les quelques rares volatiles à s'en être sortis s'étaient baladés en ville le reste de la soirée. La police avait abandonné l'idée de les rassembler et avait laissé pisser. Il y avait même des chances que certaines volailles aient finies sur une table pour le dîner. Objectivement, c'était plus spectaculaire de véritablement grave mais sur le coup, c'était la municipalité qui en prenait pour son grade dans l'édition du matin.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter, les journalistes allaient vite se lasser de ces poulets et voudraient probablement s'en farcir d'autres… le CBI par exemple. Ils ressortiraient alors cette course poursuite et la « fin funeste » - selon l'expression consacrée – de celui qui avait essayé de l'étrangler.

Mais cela donnait un répit pour préparer l'offensive, préparer les réponses à tous ceux qui trouvent que la police faisait mal son travail ou qu'elle était trop violente... Les mêmes qui venaient pleurer et s'émouvoir, un machiatto au lait de soja à la main, qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver le chancre qui leur a volé leur Ipad…

Rigsby bailla ostensiblement. Cela coupa le fil de sa réflexion. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne après s'être étiré.

- Mal dormi ? Demanda Cho.

- Non, tard… Grace avait besoin de parler… Ca lui a fichu un sacré coup, cette suspension…

Une voix leur parvint dans leur dos.

- Je présume que « Grace », c'est l'agent Van Pelt ? C'est beau de voir qu'on peut compter sur ses collègues... A tout hasard, Vous n'avez pas évoqué "l'affaire" j'espère...

Cho et Rigsby se retournèrent et virent un homme métis d'une quarantaine d'années. Il se tenait solidement sur ses deux jambes légèrement écartées, dans un costume noir ajusté au millimètre. Des motifs légèrement moirés apparaissaient à la lumière, ils élargissaient les épaules déjà carrées de l'homme.

Il fit un pas en avant, souriant, en tendant la main droite. Une chevalière trônait à son auriculaire.

- David Bonnefeuille, Inspection Générale des Services.

Cho et Rigsby serrèrent la main de Bonnefeuille par politesse mais sans y mettre le cœur nécessaire. D'ailleurs, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se lever.

- Madeleine Hightower est dans son bureau ? Demanda Bonnefeuille en désignant une pièce plus loin.

- Faites comme chez vous, fit Rigsby boudeur… Comme d'hab'...

L'homme s'avança un peu et se pencha légèrement sur Rigsby. La carrure de l'homme enveloppait quasi-entièrement le policier. L'haleine de Bonnefeuille sentait la cannelle remarqua Rigsby.

- Je préfèrerais que nous partions sur de bonnes bases, agent Rigsby… Je sais que vous ne portez pas l'IGS dans votre cœur… En plus, c'est votre petite amie qui est en ligne de mire mais croyez-moi… vous avez, tous, plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner à me chercher des poux...

Bonnefeuille se redressa et réajusta son costume en tirant un coup sec sur les pans avant de sa veste. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Hightower lentement. Comme s'il était le patron.

Rigsby eut un sourire blasé alors qu'il remuait la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Cho.

- D'après toi ?

- Qu'il fallait pas jouer aux cons avec l'IGS ?

- Tout juste… _I must break you_, fit Rigsby en prenant l'accent russe d'Ivan Drago.

- C'est trop cliché… fit Cho en revenant sur son ordinateur. Depuis le temps, ils pourraient changer de disque… ils manquent cruellement d'imagination.

- Ouaip… fit Rigsby en décrochant son téléphone et en composant le numéro de Van Pelt.

.

oOo

.

Lisbon rêvassait dans son bureau. Pour une fois que Jane s'était tenu tranquille, c'était Van Pelt qui la mettait en porte-à-faux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était trop sévère avec Van Pelt. Elle savait que si Grace avait utilisé la force, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est qu'elle avait eu une bonne raison. Et si le type était mort… Non… il _devait_ y avoir une autre explication. En tous cas, elle pourrait compter sur son soutien…

En regardant par la vitre de son bureau, elle vit un homme presque aussi large que haut traverser le couloir en direction du bureau de Hightower, frapper à la porte et entrer dans la foulée.

L'IGS.

Ces mecs dégageaient toujours quelque chose de particulier, un truc malsain. Elle en savait quelque chose. Elle les avait pratiqués. A une autre époque.

Van Pelt devrait être forte, prendre sur elle, être claire et ne pas se laisser porter par ses émotions. Sinon, ils en feraient de la confiture. Et sans morceaux.

Ils allaient la travailler au corps, posant cent fois la même question, lui demandant de spécifier les mêmes détails, retournant la question en l'envers et la reposant. Ils allaient attendre, la faire attendre, jouer avec ses nerfs, insinuer des choses, les formuler et les retirer immédiatement, l'impliquer dans des affaires qui n'ont rien à voir, voire même imaginaires. Juste pour la tester. Ils auront étudié sa vie, son parcours, sa carrière, étudié qui elle voit, avec qui elle sort – ils n'auraient pas à aller loin sur ce coup là - ses relations avec ses collègues et s'ils avaient fait correctement leur boulot – ce qu'ils avaient fait, à n'en pas douter – ils connaîtraient même le nom du type qui glisse son courrier dans sa boite aux lettres tous les matins. Ils étaient redoutables, professionnels et ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. De vraies charognes.

Elle-même devait jouer profil bas. Maintenant qu'elle et Jane étaient plus ou moins "un couple" - cela lui fit bizarre de ne serait-ce _penser_ ce mot -… Depuis cette nuit sur la route, en revenant de San Diego (1).

Un poids sur sa poitrine s'était envolé ce jour là, un creux quelque part dans son cœur s'était comblé. Allez savoir pourquoi…

On frappa à la porte.

- Oui ! Fit-elle.

.

.

Bonnefeuille était entré chez Higtower comme chez lui.

Elle était à son bureau, lisant un dossier. Elle ne leva pas la tête. Il referma prestement la porte et s'y adossa. Il la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire puis il baissa les stores qui donnaient sur l'espace de travail du CBI. Elle redressa la tête, les yeux légèrement plissés et lui dit.

- Komon ou ye ?

Il sourit. Elle n'avait pas oublié le haïtien qu'il lui avait appris

- N'ap boule ! Fit-il en s'approchant du bureau. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Maddy…

Elle se leva et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'embrasser.

.

.

Un livreur UPS entra dans le bureau de Lisbon. Un petit colis était calé sous son bras.

Ils prennent des collégiens maintenant chez UPS se demanda Lisbon.

Elle était fascinée par la tête boutonneuse du livreur. Il avait probablement du mal à atteindre les 18 ans et ses cheveux en bataille décolorés laissaient présager des virées « surf » sur la côte. Son visage un peu poupin était un véritable champ de bataille, le Gettysburg des petits boutons blancs et des points noirs. Non pas qu'il fût laid mais sa tête… mon dieu sa tête… et dire qu'elle était aussi passée par là…mais c'était derrière elle… heureusement… Si Jane l'avait connue à cette époque… Tiens ? quelle tête pouvait avoir Patrick quand…

Lorsque le livreur ouvrit la bouche, ce fut une voix grave qui ramena Lisbon à la réalité.

- Agent Lisbon ? Un paquet pour vous… Fit-il.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et signa avec un stylet le petit moniteur qu'il lui tendait.

Il s'éclipsa en traînant les pieds avec un « b'journée »… En jeune, cela voulait sans doute dire « que le jour à venir te soit bon et doux, Ma belle amie, qu'il te porte conseil et bonheur »… ou un truc dans le genre.

Le paquet était un petit cube d'une quinzaine de centimètres, tout léger. Expéditeur ? Monsieur _Avida Dollars_… Inconnu au bataillon…

Elle saisit un cutter et ouvrit avec précaution.

Elle eut tout à coup un geste de recul.

Au fond de la boite, une photo prise au télé-objectif. Elle sortait de sa maison. Une petite carte de visite portait, en imprimé, le texte "Be my Baby".

Et posé dessus, à l'air libre, deux globes oculaires ensanglantés que prolongeait un petit bout de nerf optique.

* * *

(1) En plein coeur - Chap.9 - Petit Bonux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci, merci à LAurore, Sweetylove30, filament-de-lune, Vivi81 et janeandteresa. Vos retours positifs me motivent.**

**Comme vous pouvez voir, le rythme est différent des autres "longues" histoires... J'essaie autre chose que interrogatoire, interrogatoire, interrogatoire, boum on attrape le méchant...**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cho, Rigsby, Jane et Lisbon étaient penchés sur l'horrible découverte.

- Et dire que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je détestais les « yeux de Pâques »… souffla Rigsby par pur geste défensif.

- C'est ton anniversaire ? Demanda Jane à Lisbon avec une petite moue.

Lisbon lui fit un sourire forcé, elle avait pris un stylo pour rabattre les volants de la boite. Sur la petite étiquette d'envoi juste le nom. Pas d'adresse.

- Avida Dollars… Drôle de nom…

- Dali, fit Cho.

- Quoi ? Reprit Rigsby.

_- Avida Dollars_… C'est l'anagramme de Salvador Dali. Il l'avait reçu des surréalistes…

- Tu crois qu'on a affaire à un rigolo ? Fit Rigsby.

- Parlez pour vous… coupa Lisbon. C'est moi qui suis sur la photo, quand même… c'est pris d'en face de chez moi, depuis la rue… Et « Be my Baby »… Vous croyez que c'est une référence à la chanson des Ronettes ?...

- Il faut croire que tu as un _autre_ fan… Essaya de plaisanter Jane.

- Ben je m'en passerais bien… Un seul ça me suffit. Répondit Lisbon, une sorte de grimace plaquée sur son visage. Bon, prévenez le labo… on leur envoi le tout pour les analyses… empreintes et tout le tintouin…

Jane regardait à tour de rôle Lisbon, Cho et Rigsby parler comme s'ils prenaient le thé, en professionnels.

- Euhhh… Vous ne semblez pas perturbés par les yeux… Dit-il en agitant la main au dessus de la boite. Je… enfin, je veux dire… c'est normal, çà ? Que vous ne soyez pas gênés par ces trucs dans la boite ?

Lisbon avait griffonné le nom de l'expéditeur, de même que le code d'enregistrement et le centre d'où était parti le paquet puis avait confié la boite à Cho qui avait entre temps dégoté des gants en plastiques.

- Portez çà au labo… Prenez Patrick avec vous… Je vais voir Hightower…

- D'acc' patron… dit Cho…

Rigsby était allé appeler un certain Jarvis, « rat de laboratoire » autoproclamé.

Personne n'avait prit la peine de répondre à Jane. Tous étaient sortis pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Il restait, seul, debout au milieu du bureau de Lisbon.

- Eh ! Je vous parle !... _Fils du vent_… Voilà comment je devrais m'appeler… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Oh, Cho ! Attendez-moi… et je les trouve où les gants en plastique ?

Il partit à grands pas sur les talons de l'agent du CBI.

Ca n'arrivait pas souvent mais, là, il était la traîne.

.

Lisbon alla frapper à la porte de Hightower. Les stores étaient baissés. Etrange. Pas dans ses habitudes.

Un rire fusa à l'intérieur du bureau et la voix de sa supérieur annonça « entrez » comme dans un gloussement. Bonnefeuille et elle étaient sur le canapé, lui assis les mains posés sur les genoux et elle, à l'autre bout du sofa, de trois-quarts, déchaussée, une jambe sous l'autre.

- Madame, je souhaiterais… commença Lisbon.

Hightower se leva, se rechaussant au passage et essayant vainement de reprendre son sérieux. Elle fit un geste vers Lisbon. Elle comprit qu'elle lui demandait de s'approcher.

- Agent Lisbon… Je vous présente l'agent qui sera chargé d'enquêter sur la « mésaventure » de l'agent Van Pelt… David Bonnefeuille…

L'agent de l'IGS s'était levé et avait tendu la main à Lisbon. Elle l'avait prise mollement. Courtoisie mais pas complicité, voilà ce que cela signifiait. Lisbon se tourna vers sa supérieur.

- Madame, je dois vous informer que…

- Agent Lisbon, coupa Hightower, j'ai assuré l'agent Bonnefeuille de votre entière collaboration dans son enquête. Il souhaite s'entretenir dans un premier temps avec vous pour faire un bilan sur Van Pelt…

Lisbon avait sourit bêtement à Bonnefeuille en acquiesçant. Il vaut mieux, dans tous les cas, qu'il te sous-estime, pensa-t-elle.

- Madame… je suis désolée de devoir vous interrompre dans votre entretien avec l'agent de l'IGS mais…

Hightower avait bien saisi l'ironie de la remarque, sa bonne humeur disparut plus vite qu'il n'aurait fallu à Lisbon pour dire « bacon-burger ». Ses yeux étaient tout à coup devenus d'un noir profond et métallique, des yeux de requins, vide de vie. Lisbon sentit un vent glacé dans son dos.

- … mais nous venons de recevoir un colis plus qu'étrange…

Bonnefeuille, après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de Higtower pour lui signifier son départ, se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Les affaires reprennent à ce que je vois… Je vous laisse… Agent Lisbon… je passerai en fin d'après-midi… vers 17h00…

- Je ne pense pas être à mon bureau à cette heure-ci… Désolée… une nouvelle enquête… En revanche demain mat…

A ces mots, Bonnefeuille s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour parler face à face à Lisbon.

- Ce n'était pas une demande de rendez-vous… Je passerai _aujourd'hui_ en fin d'après-midi, vers 17h00, pour faire un point sur l'agent Van Pelt… En l'absence d'information de votre part, mon avis objectif, équilibré et complet sur l'agent Van Pelt dans cette affaire risque d'être… comment dire ?... incomplet.

Lisbon serra un poing et ravala sa rage. Prenez n'importe quelle tête de nœud de l'IGS… ils se ressembleront tous, jeunes et vieux, du même acabit, pensa-t-elle. Elle baissa la tête et respira doucement par le nez…

- 17h00, vous dites ? Je serai à mon bureau… monsieur.

Elle ne put voir le sourire qui traversa le visage de Bonnefeuille sans quoi elle lui aurait sans doute fait avaler sa cravate. D'une démarche assurée et coulante, il quitta la pièce en direction de la cuisine pour aller se faire un café.

Il était Dieu. Et on le détestait pour cela. Il adorait.

- Quelle bande de beaux connards…

Lisbon n'avait pu réprimer sa remarque. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et c'était sorti : « connards » avait claqué doucement mais clairement, assez pour que Hightower l'entende en tous cas. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sévère, Lisbon se dit que tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche n'aurait de toute façon pas été suffisant.

- Bien… C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Hightower en allant se rasseoir à son bureau.

Lisbon fit un rapide résumé.

- Et ? Conclut Hightower.

- Et rien de plus… le paquet vient d'arriver… et voilà…

- Hmm, fit la supérieure avec un air absent… et c'est tout ?

- Disons que je pensais, Madame, que vous seriez intéressée par le fait qu'un de vos agents soit la cible d'un _stalker_…

- Qu'en pensez-vous, agent Lisbon ? Ca pourrait être une blague ? Jane, par exemple ? C'est sérieux tout çà ?

- Oh… Parce que c'est moi qui suis visée, vous voulez dire ?… hum… laissez-moi réfléchir… Non, après tout, vous avez sans doute raison… Cela doit être une plaisanterie… -Lisbon fit une pause- … Enfin, peut-être pas pour celui ou celle à qui appartenait les yeux qu'on nous a envoyé…

Hightower avait à nouveau posé sur Lisbon ses yeux noirs. Des yeux d'institutrice qui disaient, « vous allez un peu loin, jeune fille ». Lisbon soutint pour une fois le regard de sa supérieur. Cela ne l'amusait pas de savoir que, peut-être, là dehors, quelqu'un avait dans son sous-sol un mur tapissé de photos d'elle… encore un stéréotype véhiculé par la télévision, elle se laissait influencer… Les vrais salauds, les détraqués, les fracassés de la cafetière n'étaient pas comme cela, ils étaient beaucoup plus discrets… Et allez savoir ce que ces cinglés faisaient la nuit tombée ? Enfin… Elle, elle le savait très bien… Son boulot, c'était justement d'arriver perpétuellement trop tard… Quant à Jane, il avait parfois un sens de l'humour tordu mais il connaissait les limites du bon goût.

- Vous pouvez disposer, agent Lisbon… Bien que cela ne soit pas orthodoxe - après tout, vous êtes la « victime » ici-, je vous laisse sur l'enquête…

- Merci, Madame, fit, sarcastique, Lisbon...

La victime mon cul, pensa-t-elle.

- Et Lisbon… Je peux comprendre que l'IGS dans nos locaux ne vous ravisse pas, que le fait que votre équipe soit amputée d'un de ses membres vous handicape dans cette affaire… Mais nous ne sommes plus à l'école où vous pouvez bouder au milieu de la cour… Dès lors, je vous prierai de changer de ton avec moi… jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Avec le temps Lisbon avait appris à reconnaître quand Hightower se contentait de faire son boulot de chef et quand est-ce qu'elle était piquée au vif.

A ce moment-là, Hightower était mega-fumasse.

Lisbon se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir.

Il y a des journées comme çà. Des journées de merde.

.

Le « labo », comme tous les agents l'appelaient se trouvait en dehors du quartier général du CBI.

Lors de la conception des locaux, on n'avait pas imaginé combien la science allait prendre de l'importance… et de l'ampleur. Entre la morgue, les chambres d'autopsie, les serveurs informatiques, les machines qui faisaient Dieu sait quoi et l'administration, il avait fallu déplacer le « labo » à quelques kilomètres des bureaux.

Une balade s'imposait lorsqu'il fallait porter des indices ou aller chercher des rapports. Une navette existait bien, mais souvent, il était plus rapide pour un agent de faire le déplacement que d'attendre que les résultats ne viennent d'eux-mêmes.

Cho conduisait précautionneusement. L'heure du déjeuner était le meilleur moment pour se faire emboutir : les gens pressés de faire leur course pendant leur pose, grillaient allègrement les stops et les feux rouge… et ne parlons même pas de la priorité à droite. A croire que leurs parents leur avaient appris que c'était un gros mot.

Il regardait la voiture devant lui, avec les yeux dans le vague.

- Patrick ? Dit-il

- Kimball… Cho… répondit Jane.

L'agent du CBI se tourna une seconde vers le consultant. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. A part des gens très proches, il avait apprit à répondre à « Cho » plutôt qu'à « Kimball ». Même ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille… Bizarre comme ça tourne.

De même, il avait toujours appelé Jane, « Jane ». Ils se vouvoyaient depuis le début et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé à redire malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au sein du CBI… « Patrick », dans sa bouche, avait finalement sonné faux. C'était comme s'adresser à un étranger.

- On se connait bien, non ?

- Pas mal, Cho… Pas mal…

- On se fait confiance…

- A vous de me le dire… Attention là, le dingue en Lexus… fit Jane en montrant une voiture qui changeait de voie sans clignotant. Cho freina légèrement et fit un appel de phares.

- Je dirais que oui… Je peux vous dire quelque chose ? J'en ai parlé à personne encore, et…

- …Vous sortez à nouveau avec quelqu'un ?

Cho ne retint pas son rire.

Sidney et lui avaient rompus il y avait quatre mois. Elle partait « vivre pleinement sa carrière » dans une maison d'édition à New-York. Ils s'étaient quittés bons amis. Toute l'équipe l'avait plus ou moins connue. Ils avaient même été invités à une soirée chez cette fille. Mais depuis la séparation, rien. Cho, déjà discret, était célibataire, _célibattant_.

- On peut rien vous cacher, hein ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite… quand vous quittez le bureau à 19h00 comme un voleur et que vous sifflotez « Knock on wood » de bon matin… Cho… Pour vous, de la soul, c'est assez inhabituel pour être remarqué… Il ne faut pas être medium… Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

- Rita… Rita Hernandez…

- Et elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Elle est avocate…

- Aïe ! Gaffe à vos fesses, Cho… On ne rigole pas avec les avocats…

Ils rirent tous les deux alors que Cho enclenchait le clignotant pour tourner à droite dans la cour du « labo ».

- Je ne rigole pas, Jane… C'est du sérieux…

- Alors, je vous souhaite le meilleur…

- Merci… Vous avez déjà ressenti ce truc où la personne, en face, vous complète tellement que vous vous sentez enfin entier ?

- Oui… Rarement mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir ressenti çà deux fois dans ma vie, fit Jane tout à coup rêveur.

Cho gara la voiture et ils entrèrent au « labo », en demandant au garde de les annoncer à « Jarvis le Rat ».


	4. Chapter 4

Merci **LAurore, Sweetylove30, janeandteresa et Vivi81** pour votre soutien!

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite...

Je prends mon temps... je sais, je sais... Comme je disais, j'essaie quelque chose de différent... Meuuhahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cho et Jane avaient pris l'ascenseur qui descendait au plus profond du ventre de l'immeuble.

Lorsque les agents se déplaçaient jusqu'au labo pour y déposer des indices à analyser, ils se contentaient habituellement, et suivant une procédure bien établie, de déposer leur colis dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussée auprès d'une sorte d'huissier qui se chargeait ensuite de faire parvenir le tout aux experts.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour habituel : c'était Lisbon qui était visée cette fois-ci.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Cho et Jane prirent à droite et suivirent un long couloir terne et humide illuminé par des tubes fluorescents crachant une lumière blanche et froide qui jetait des ombres maladives sur les visages. Ce n'était clairement pas la définition d'un endroit cosy où inviter vos amis à prendre un dernier verre. Il suffisait d'être descendu une fois pour comprendre pourquoi les agents évitaient l'endroit comme la peste, ravis de laisser leurs indices à un tiers.

- Je m'y ferais jamais… cet endroit me fout les boules à chaque fois… souffla Cho à l'adresse de Jane.

- C'est sûr que j'ai vu plus accueillant…

Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils se trouvèrent devant une porte en verre dépoli derrière laquelle on devinait des lueurs bleues, rouges et vertes. Ils frappèrent et un vague et lointain « entrez » leur parvint. Ils poussèrent la porte et une fraîcheur frigorifique les prirent à la gorge.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où plusieurs machines tournaient de concert. Un ballet de loupiotes offrait un spectacle assez étrange, entre le happening technologique et la menace à la _Big Brother_. Quelques microscopes, cependant, rassuraient par leur présence familière. Le silence était écrasant.

- Eh oh ! Jarvis ?

Une voix leur parvint d'une porte sur leur gauche entre deux tintements métalliques.

- Ouai ! Cho ! Chuis là !

Ils traversèrent la pièce pour entrer dans un vaste local qui abritait une morgue et plusieurs tables d'autopsie en inox, toutes de formes différentes.

Jane eut la détestable sensation de sentir le « propre » pire, de se retrouver, en fait, dans un lieu sans odeur, sans caractère, où tout était récuré et gratté avec application. La même sensation à chaque fois, immuable comme la mort qui la provoquait.

Certaines des tables ressemblaient à un simple établi avec quatre pieds et un plateau au-dessus duquel des lattes métalliques surélèveraient le corps à étudier d'une vingtaine de centimètres pour que les fluides s'évacuent. D'autres, au contraire, étaient composé d'un pied central sur lequel un plateau plein accueillerait la victime pour un dernier lifting avant de la rendre, présentable, aux pompes funèbres.

Jarvis était attablé à l'une d'elles, une série de scalpels, des tubes à essai et des pipettes rangés en ordre devant lui.

« Jarvis le Rat », comme on l'appelait - et comme il s'appelait lui-même -, n'avait plus d'âge depuis belle lurette comme si le fait de vivre au milieu de la mort avait conjuré la prise du temps sur lui. Il était grand et dégingandé, avec une petite tête en forme d'épingle. Une touffe de cheveux bruns trônaient, hirsute, sur le haut du crâne et était la seule marque du passage des années : la calvitie gagnait peu à peu du terrain et rassurait le commun des mortels face à cette espèce de Dorian Gray moderne. Ses yeux fouillaient en permanence l'espace autour de lui laissant supposer une certaine forme d'hyperactivité ou une quelconque déficience de la vue. Personne ne lui connaissait de vie en dehors de sa morgue, pas même un appartement ou un studio où il vivrait. Certains supposaient même qu'il se servait d'un des tiroirs où l'on gardait les cadavres comme d'un lit. Pur fantasme bien sûr car le mec était adorable, serviable et grand amateur de bowling. Juste victime de son métier, si l'on peut dire.

- Eh ! Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'apportez ?

Cho tendit un sac en plastique dans lequel se trouvait l'ensemble du carton et des pièces qu'il contenait, expliquant brièvement de quoi il retournait.

Jarvis regarda le tout et le mit de côté sur sa table.

- Je m'en occupe en priorité… J'espère que cela va bien aller pour l'agent Lisbon… je l'aime bien, vous savez… Veillez sur elle, hein… Au fait, j'ai appris pour Van Pelt, aussi… c'est moche… vous lui passez mon bonjour et souhaitez-lui bon courge de ma part…

Autant de bonnes vibrations dans ce lieu avait un côté incongru et dérangeant à la fois mais partait d'un bon sentiment.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, Cho et Jane restèrent un peu bête devant Jarvis qui n'avait pas bougé de sa table impeccablement propre. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Vous avez déjeuné ? Je m'apprêtais à le faire… si vous voulez, ce sera un plaisir de partager ma pitance avec vous… entre-nous… je reçois rarement la visite de gens aussi en forme…

Il rit de sa plaisanterie et, sans laisser le temps à Cho ou Jane de répondre, se leva immédiatement pour aller ouvrir la porte d'un des frigos mortuaires derrière lui. Il tira la rampe qui accueillait les corps pour aller y pêcher du pain de mie, du jambon, de la salade ainsi qu'une tomate.

- Ca va aller merci, Jarvis… Fit Cho.

- Allons, allons… une petite collation ne vous fera pas de mal…

Jarvis déposa tout sur la table et saisit le scalpel pour découper la tomate en tranches.

- J'ai petit-déjeuner tard, avança Jane… Désolé Jarvis…

- Dommage, hein… Et désignant les tubes à essais devant lui, il continua. Pourtant, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut : mayo, ketchup, sauce cocktail… dommage… vous prendrez peut-être un truc à boire ?

Jarvis regarda autour de lui comme s'il découvrait les lieux pour la première fois.

- Hum, fit-il… en fait, j'ai que de l'eau…

Il prit un broc à ses pieds, se leva à moitié puis, dépliant son bras tel une mante religieuse, se saisit de la douchette de la table d'autopsie voisine et, engageant le mécanisme, le remplit.

Cho et Jane firent un pas en arrière en faisant un signe à Jarvis.

- Ok, Jarv', fit Cho… On vous laisse, on doit y aller…

Le scientifique avait commencé à construire son sandwich consciencieusement directement sur la table en inox. Sans lever la tête, un petit bout de langue sorti sur le côté droit de la bouche, Jarvis les salua.

- Dakodak' les gars… toujours un plaisir… je mets les analyses en _top priorité_…

Cho et Jane retraversèrent la pièce qui ressemblait au Studio 54 puis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir blanchâtre.

- Sympa mais toujours aussi bizarroïde… 'trouvez pas Jane ?

- Je le trouve touchant dans son genre, répondit Jane. Et maintenant ?

- On retourne au CBI… Cho regarda sa montre et fit une drôle de tête… Mais j'aurai un petit crochet à faire… Vous me couvrez ?

- Comme s'il fallait demander! Fit, gourmand, Jane.

Il pensa avec un plaisir enfantin que c'était là les meilleurs moments, lorsqu'on violait les règles du CBI. Et ce qui donnait encore plus de saveur : que ce soit Cho qui le fasse… Il aimait de plus en plus ce mec.

Et ils remontèrent le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur.

.

Rigsby se gara devant la petite agence UPS au croisement de la 8ème et de la Rue S.

Le bâtiment de plein pied avait une grande vitrine sur laquelle était peinte l'enseigne de l'entreprise. On pouvait voir à travers l'agitation des employés qui prenaient en charge les divers envois qui, pour certains, devraient être livrés à l'autre bout du pays d'ici 24h00… En tout cas c'est ce que la publicité promettait au consommateur.

Lisbon et Rigsby entrèrent et s'approchèrent du premier comptoir libre qu'ils trouvèrent.

Ils sortirent leur plaque qu'ils montrèrent machinalement comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

- CBI, fit Lisbon à l'homme qui était assis à son ordinateur.

Il leva les yeux et sourit. Sourire commercial. C'était un jeune homme un peu grassouillet qui portait le bouc sur des joues mal rasée. Une visière translucide rouge lui tenait lieu de couvre-chef. Quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son cou. Le début d'après-midi était chaud et l'entreprise avait, semble-t-il, décidé de faire des économies sur la climatisation.

Lisbon sortit son petit papier et le tendit au jeune homme.

- Nous aurions besoin de connaître l'adresse qui correspond à ce client…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'éclaircirent d'excitation.

- Wouah… une enquête officielle ! Vous coursez un tueur en série ? Un dangereux terroriste ?

Rigsby se pencha par-dessus le comptoir.

- Ecoute, Tommy boy, tu peux nous donner les infos qu'on recherche s'te plaît ? Les tueurs en série n'attendent pas…

- Ok, m'sieur l'agent… un instant… Au fait, moi, c'est Danny…

- D'accord, Danny boy…

Rigsby regarda Lisbon qui roula des yeux façon « Ah là là, ces geeks… ».

Danny décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro. Un certain « Monsieur Francky » répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Il apparut comme par enchantement pour donner son accord après avoir étudié les plaques des agents du CBI et disparut comme Nosferatu dans la nuit.

Danny s'était mis à son ordinateur et tapait le code du colis donné par Lisbon. Il fixait l'écran où défilaient les informations, il entra F5, passa deux pages puis entra ALT-D et F8.

- Là… Monsieur Avida Dollars… Il a déposé le paquet… hier… instruction de le livrer impérativement ce matin à l'agent Lisbon.

Il jeta un regard à la brunette à qui il sourit en haussant des sourcils.

- Une adresse ? Fit-elle.

- 45 Parkwood Drive, Arden-Arcade... Et ben!

- Quoi? Demanda Rigsby.

- C'est pas la porte à côté, Arden-Arcade… enfin, je veux dire… on a plusieurs branches entre ici et là-bas… Et l'adresse de livraison… euuuhh… _Criminal Bureau of Investigation_… enfin, on est pas voisins, quoi…

Les deux agents se regardèrent : les enquêtes ne sont jamais simples mais plutôt comme peindre les murs d'une chambre, on doit rarement se contenter d'une seul couche…

Lisbon enregistra l'information.

- Dites-moi Danny ? D'autres renseignements sur ce M. Dollars ?

Danny regarda de plus près son écran, il avait commencé à siffloter le thème de la série _Star Trek_. Rigsby eut presque honte de l'avoir reconnu.

- Nan… désolé… Les informations clients sont rarement complètes voire inexistantes… les gens se méfient du fichage… il regarda derrière et autour de lui avant d'ajouter… et franchement, je leur lance pas la pierre…

- On peut donc penser que Avida Dollars, c'est un pseudonyme ? Dit Rigsby.

L'agent UPS éclata de rire.

- Vous z'y connaissez rien en peinture, hein ? Avida Dollars, c'est…

- …Salvador Dali… Ca va… je sais, je sais, mentit Rigsby qui était vexé… Je suis pas ignare quand même…

- Oh, excusez-moi, Agent… je voulais pas vous vexer… essaya de se rattraper Danny… Des pseudonymes ? On en a tout le temps… Des gens qui veulent faire une blague, qui envoient un petit cadeau bien dégueu à leur ex, ou allez savoir… tenez… je bosse ici depuis trois ans eeettt… il ferma les yeux un instant… et j'ai déjà eu deux Marilyn Monroe, un Steve Mc Queen, trois John Wayne, deux Yoda et un John Lennon… Et c'est que moi… on est douze à bosser aux comptoirs… dit-il en désignant du pouce les gars derrière lui… Et moi, je suis un ancien de la boite… avec le roulement, faites le compte…

Les deux agents dodelinèrent de la tête. C'était ultra-mal parti.

- Un signalement peut-être? Hésita Rigsby.

Danny regarda encore une fois son écran puis pivota sur sa chaise en direction de l'arrière boutique en criant :

- Yo! Rastafaraï!

La tête d'un homme barbu portant un bonnet aux couleurs de la Jamaïque d'où sortaient des poignées de Dreadlocks apparut à une fenêtre...

- Yo, Danny!

- Eh mec... Avida Dollars? Hier? Tu te souviens? Quelle tête?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du rasta. Il ferma les yeux et agita la tête en cadence. Lisbon se demanda s'il pensait à "Jammin'" ou "Buffalo soldier" pendant qu'il réflechissait... Quand il ouvrit ses chasses, il répondit.

- Aaaaah ouaiiii... Dollars... Un mec... p'tête ving, vingt-cinq ans... une barbe... taille normale... habillé normal... le gars... normal...

Danny regarda, désolé, les deux agents en haussant les épaules.

Choux blanc, quoi.

Heureusement, ils avaient une adresse.

Lisbon sourit à l'employé.

- Merci de votre aide, Danny…

Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et en rougissant lui dit.

- Dites, agent Lisbon… vous n'auriez pas une carte de visite avec un numéro où je puisse vous appeler… on pourrait se boire une petite bière un de ces quatre… ou si j'ai un truc qui me revient, rajouta-t-il pour ne pas paraître trop pressant.

Mais cela ne marcha pas. Lisbon se raidit tout à coup puis, après avoir regardé Rigsby, se rapprocha du comptoir et essaya de parler de sa voix la plus suave.

- Et si vous me donniez plutôt vos coordonnées ? Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment… Laissez-moi vous rappeler quand tout ça sera fini…

S'il s'attendait à une foultitude d'options, allant de la gifle à la garde à vue au poste, un « oui » n'était pas au menu de Danny. La main tremblante, il écrivit rapidement son nom complet, son adresse, son mail, son portable et laissa même son adresse facebook, « juste au cas où». Il tendit le post-it à Lisbon qu'elle saisit précautionneusement.

En passant la porte, elle se retourna et lâcha un clin d'œil complice à l'employé.

En voilà un qui attendrait longtemps devant son téléphone pensa-t-elle.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle glissa le post-it dans un petit sachet en plastique qu'elle tendit à Rigsby.

- Passez-moi tout ça en revue… adresses diverses, empreintes… ce gars me donne les foies…

Rigsby empocha le sachet et démarra. Il semblait pensif.

- Patron… d'après vous… qui peut envoyer un colis au nom de Yoda ?

- J'en sais strictement rien… Mais une chose est sûre… cette enquête n'avance pas vite…


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à **LAurore **(merci pour tes encouragements)**, janeandteresa **et** Vivi81** (content d'avoir pu participer humblement à ta dose "mercrediriale" de Mentaliste!) pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rigsby et Lisbon roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes en direction d'Arden-Arcade et surent immédiatement que quelque chose allait de travers.

Ils entrèrent dans un quartier résidentiel essentiellement composé de petites maisons proprettes regroupées autour d'un petit jardin central et d'un parking dans lesquelles la petite bourgeoisie de Sacramento vivotait. Il suffisait de voir les énormes 4x4 et autres beetles customisées rangées à leur place numérotée.

Cela ne collait pas avec l'idée de Lisbon – et surtout celle des spécialistes - d'un environnement à _stalker_.

On présentait toujours ces individus comme des solitaires vivant le plus souvent en maison isolée, au milieu de nulle part, où leurs allées-venues ne seront jamais remarquées, et où ils pourront procéder à leurs petites affaires sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on…

Arden-Arcade ressemblait à ces petites villes tranquilles où vous vous savez surveillé 24/7. Pas besoin de police ni de concierge, vos voisins veillent sur vous !

Ils s'engagèrent dans Parkwood Drive et se garèrent dans un parking d'où ils partirent à la recherche du 45.

.

La maison était mignonne, blanche avec un étage et un toit rouge. La pelouse était entretenue et un parvis de fleurs multicolores accueillait les visiteurs de leur parfum discret. Définitivement pas la maison d'un serial-killer.

Pas de nom à la sonnette.

Lisbon le sentait mal. Très mal.

- Drôle d'endroit pour un taré, résuma Rigsby en sonnant.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant qu'une jeune femme ouvre.

Elle avait ramené ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval qui dégageait un long cou gracieux. Ses yeux noirs et profonds semblaient naturellement maquillés et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un sourire qu'éclairaient des dents blanches et bien ordonnées. Elle portait une salopette bleue tachée de peinture et, en ouvrant, elle semblait encore rire à une plaisanterie.

Une vague surprise traversa son visage le temps d'une seconde puis son sourire réapparut.

Le charme évident de la jeune femme saisit sur place Rigsby qui leva imperceptiblement un sourcil.

Lisbon pensa que si, par hasard, c'était là Avida Dollars, les temps avaient bien changés. Les contes, le cinéma et la télé – et parfois la réalité – nous apprenaient que le Mal était toujours laid et sale… Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici… Mais le Mal peut aussi prendre la forme d'une pomme appétissante…

- Oui ? Fit la jeune femme.

Les deux agents sortirent leurs plaques. Lisbon fit les présentations.

- CBI…

- Agent Lisbon ? Coupa la jeune femme, encore plus souriante.

- C'est quoi ce bord… commença Rigsby stupéfait.

Lisbon ne bougeait pas. Une voix parvint du salon.

- Patron ?

La tête de Cho apparut derrière la jeune femme, suivit de Jane.

- Térésa ? Rigsby ?

C'en était trop pour Lisbon. Elle écarta les mains de dépit.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Cho s'était approché et avait mis la main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- Rita… Térésa Lisbon, mon patron dont je t'ai parlée… patron… Rita Hernandez… mon… ma…

- Sa petite amie… finit-elle en tendant la main à Lisbon.

Le sourcil de Rigsby se leva une nouvelle fois… entre déception – les hommes détestent savoir que les jolie filles sont déjà prises - et joie pour son ami.

- Petit cachottier… dit-il à l'adresse de Cho tout en serrant la main que Rita lui avait tendue.

.

Ils s'étaient tous assis dans le salon. Les meubles étaient couverts de draps et le sol tapissé de grandes feuilles plastiques. Des pots de peinture gisaient, ouverts, aux quatre coins de la pièce et des pinceaux dégorgeaient dans des bocaux remplis d'essence de thérébentine, répandant dans la pièce son odeur un peu entêtante malgré les fenêtres entrouvertes.

Le canapé avait été découvert et un tabouret avait été rapporté de la cuisine.

Rita avait servis du café et du thé.

L'ambiance s'était alourdie quand Lisbon avait expliqué les raisons qui les avaient menés chez Rita.

- Vous comprenez que tout cela n'est pas anodin, Rita ? Reprit Lisbon.

- Je comprends bien… vous recevez un paquet suspect et la seule piste que vous avez, vous conduit chez moi, la petite amie « non officielle » (elle jeta un regard faussement accusateur sur Cho) d'un membre de votre équipe… J'ai plaidé le harcèlement pour moins que cela agent Lisbon…

- Térésa… proposa la policière.

- Térésa… doubla l'avocate.

Cho n'avait rien dit jusque là. Rigsby le regardait en coin, il avait toujours été impressionné par le contrôle dont faisait preuve son ami en toute circonstance. Cho se pencha tout à coup, ses coudes prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il parlait toujours de sa voix posée, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par ce que la situation impliquait, mais le ton était ferme.

- Rita… tu ne peux pas rester seule dans cette maison… prends des affaires et viens t'installer chez moi quelques jours… le temps qu'on trouve qui s'amuse avec nous…

- Et mon salon ? J'avais pris des congés pour repeindre mon salon… fit-elle en englobant d'un geste la pièce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rita, fit Jane, nous vous aiderons à finir le travail mais Cho à raison… vu les circonstances, ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule ici… Chez lui, vous serez plus proche du CBI en cas de problème.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, fit stoïque Cho.

- Non… reprit le mentaliste en esquissant un sourire rassurant… pas de problème.

S'il donnait le change depuis la réception du colis, Jane cachait de moins en moins bien le trouble que l'affaire déclenchait en lui. Lisbon voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle malgré l'insouciance dont il voulait faire preuve. Elle savait qu'au dessus d'eux replanait l'ombre de Red John. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle le voyait dans ses yeux : un voile imperceptible qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir croisé durant des années assombrissait le bleu du regard de Jane.

Le téléphone portable de Lisbon sonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran qui annonçait sur un fond bleu ciel luminescent « Hightower ». Elle décrocha.

- Oui Madame ? Non… non... non, Madame, je n'oublie pas… dans 45 minutes, dans mon bureau… oui Madame… Très bien…

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle regarda son équipe.

- Il nous faut prendre une décision maintenant… Je dois rentrer au bureau assez rapidement… et je ne veux pas vous laisser ici, Rita… Alors ?

Cho se leva.

- Rita ? Il te faut combien pour faire une valise pour une dizaine de jours ?

Son amie sourit.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes et je suis prête, donne-moi une demi-heure et j'emménage chez toi…

Cho se massa la nuque en riant.

- … Une dizaine de jours… pour commencer…

Rita sortit de la pièce et monta à l'étage.

Lisbon prit un peu à part Cho pendant que Rigsby et Jane faisaient le tour de la maison pour chercher si n'importe quoi de suspect pouvait attirer l'attention.

- Cho… Vous installez Rita chez vous et vous restez avec elle ce soir. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain… De toute façon, la seule piste qu'on avait nous a mené ici… le reste est entre les mains du labo… on en saura plus dans les jours à venir…

- D'accord… Merci, patron… Jarvis met nos recherches en top priorité…

- Ok.. comment va-t-il, au fait ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Toujours le même ?

- Toujours le même… vous saviez qu'il garde son jambon dans un des frigos mortuaires ?

- C'est pas là qu'on met la viande froide ? Osa Lisbon…

- Humour noir, hein ? sourit Cho.

- J'ai un peu de mal à penser autrement, ces derniers temps… fit évasive Lisbon.

Lorsque Rita revint, elle avait enfilé un jean sous un t-shirt blanc XL et traînait un sac de sport.

- J'espère que ce sera suffisant… dit-elle

- T'inquiète… j'ai une machine à laver, fit Cho en saississant le sac. Allez, ferme tes fenêtres et on y va…

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, Rigsby et Jane n'avait rien vu de suspect. La rue semblait d'un calme olympien et seul le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres accompagnaient leurs pas.

Ils prirent la route vers le centre de Sacramento, un œil rivé aux rétroviseurs dans le secret espoir d'être filés… Cela, au moins, aurait l'avantage d'apporter un début de réponse.

Mais rien.

Lisbon avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond, de rencontrer impasse sur impasse, d'être encore et toujours en retard d'une guerre.

Le problème, c'était que cette fois-ci c'était elle la victime.

Elle et Rita.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit : victime mon cul, se répéta-t-elle alors que la voiture de Cho faisait un appel de phare avant de tourner sur sa gauche, les laissant, elle, Rigsby et Jane, en route pour le CBI.

.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta dans le parking, Rigsby, qui conduisait, se tourna vers Lisbon, assise côté passager.

- Patron ?

- Je sais… dit Lisbon.

- Qu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rigsby… Je ne suis pas là pour enfoncer Grace… Je connais l'IGS… Je sais où je mets les pieds… Vous aussi, rentrez… allez la voir, rassurez-la… A cette heure, elle a dû recevoir sa convocation… Allez la retrouver… En tant que votre supérieur, je ne suis pas, normalement, autorisée à vous donner de conseils mais qu'est-ce que dirait une amie ? Elle dirait de bien avoir en tête ce qui s'est passé et de ne pas en dévier… qu'importe ce qu'ils diront…

- Merci…

- Une dernière chose… ne culpabilisez pas parce que c'est elle qui est suspendue… Vous connaissez le dicton ?

- « Diviser pour mieux régner » ? Proposa Rigsby.

- … Vous avez tout compris, Wayne… Allez… filez… Et faites attention…

- Merci… A demain...

Rigsby tendit les clés à Lisbon et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la sienne, garée dans une autre section du parking.

Jane, assis à l'arrière, n'avait rien dit. Lisbon le regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Patrick Jane est muet ? C'est étonnant…

Jane jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu es une très bonne chef, tu le sais ça ?

- Allez, arrête de me charrier…

- Sans compter que tu es hyper sexy quand tu te radoucis… Je me laisserais border toutes les nuits si tu me parlais comme tu viens de le faire avec Rigsby…

- Ils en ont besoin…

- C'est ce qui fait de toi une excellente chef…

- Mouai… On dirait que tout nous tombe dessus en même temps.

- « Pour une fois que c'est pas Jane qui nous fout dedans »… c'est ça que tu penses ?

Lisbon se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Mais elle rosit.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je sais que tu l'as pensé… et que tu as raison…

Elle rit de bon cœur cette fois-ci avant de craquer légèrement et ravaler un sanglot. Jane se pencha en avant, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Lisbon. Il lui parla doucement.

- Ca va aller… ne t'inquiète pas… On va coincer le salaud qui joue les méchants…

Lisbon essayait de retenir ses larmes. Si elle se présentait à Bonnefeuille les yeux rougis, il pourrait penser que la partie était déjà gagnée. Connards d'IGS…

Elle déposa sa main sur la joue de Jane et la caressa presque machinalement, pour se calmer.

- Et nous ? Cette histoire… ça va forcément se répercuter sur notre relation… je sais pas si je serais assez forte pour vivre sans toi…

- Ils ne nous ont pas encore séparés… je ne laisserai pas faire, de toute façon.…

Elle se tourna comme elle put et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, c'est presque cinq heures… Bonnefeuille doit m'attendre là-haut.

- Je serai sur mon canapé, dit Jane.

- Merci.

- Pas de problème, Douce Damoiselle…

Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent l'ascenseur pour monter dans les étages.

.

Lisbon souffla un grand coup avant d'entrer dans son bureau, comme un étudiant qui passerait un oral décisif.

Bonnefeuille était déjà là.

Il l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau, consultant un dossier sur son ordinateur.

Pas chié le gars, se dit-elle, il manquerait plus qu'il fasse comme chez lui maintenant.

Bonnefeuille lui sourit.

Des dents de prédateur prêt à croquer sa proie.

- Agent Lisbon ! fit-il en se levant à demi en lui montrant un siège. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **LAurore, Sweetylove30, janeandteresa et Vivi81 **pour vos commentaires**.  
**

**janeandteresa, **juste une remarque (surement dû à une maladresse de ma part), Rita Hernandez, la petite amie de Cho, n'est pas Agnes Rodriguez de "En plein coeur" :)**  
**

**LAurore**, **Vivi81**, je sais – mais j'avais prévenu – **le rythme est beaucoup beaucoup plu****s lent que mes histoires précédentes** mais j'espère que cela sera payant sur le long terme, dans la surprise… J'essaie un autre « type » d'histoire où l'atmosphère, avec les descriptions, prend plus d'importance, une histoire où on a envie de plus s'attacher ou de plus détester les personnages, **mais, ça y est, cela va allez plus vite dès ce chapitre **(et ça risque d'être plus violent aussi)… Il n'y a pas que vous qui vous plaignez que ça n'avance pas : Lisbon est la première à s'en rendre compte et cela la frustre… Ca fait partie de l'histoire… Mais merci de votre vigilance... s'il vous tarde que ça bouge, c'est qu'il vous tarde aussi, quelque part, de savoir la suite :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Lisbon s'assit face à Bonnefeuille qui se laissa aller au fond du fauteuil.

Il la fixa un moment. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une pointe de défi dans son menton qu'elle tenait plus haut que d'habitude.

Il rompit le silence en s'avançant pour prendre appui sur la table.

- Alors agent Lisbon ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Van Pelt ?

_Typique. L'air de pas y toucher. Je reste sympa et commence en douceur._

- Que vous dire ? Très bon agent. Elle a commencé dans mon équipe et a toujours satisfait le CBI.

Bonnefeuille prenait des notes sans la regarder. _Une autre tactique de déstabilisation_.

- Hum… que pensez-vous de cette affaire ?

- Pour moi, elle a agit comme il fallait… Son coéquipier était agressé, l'assaillant n'avait pas répondu aux sommations… Avec le risque de blesser son coéquipier, elle n'allait pas lui tirer dessus à bout portant, quand même…

- Pour ce que je vois… le résultat est le même… La morgue a accueillit un nouveau pensionnaire…

_Toujours traduire les déclarations dans le sens qui convient le mieux pour incriminer un agent._

- M. Bonnefeuille… l'autopsie clarifiera sans doute les raisons de la mort du jeune homme… A ce stade, je croyais que l'agent Van Pelt pouvait compter sur une présomption d'innocence…

- Touché, agent Lisbon… touché… fit Bonnefeuile sans lever le nez de son dossier…

Lisbon baissa sa garde un instant.

- Oui, le minim…

Bonnefeuille releva la tête et lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Je ne fais pas de corporatisme… Je suis là pour décider des suites à donner aux actes de l'agent Van Pelt… C'est tout.

_Coincée, Térésa… Il t'a coincée_, pensa-t-elle… _tu regardes par la fenêtre deux secondes et il te tape sur les doigts._

- Pensez-vous que la relation entre les agents Van Pelt et Rigsby puissent être liée à l'incident ?

- Je n…

- Et ne me dites pas que vous ne voyez pas ce à quoi je fais allusion… Pas vous… pas maintenant…

Sa voix était sèche, abrasive comme du papier de verre. Gros grain, le papier. _Toujours à menacer à mots couverts_. Lisbon essaya de trouver le meilleur moyen de tourner sa réponse puis, défaite, lâcha.

- Non… aucun lien…

- Vous n'aimez pas l'IGS, n'est-ce pas ?

_Fais attention, Térésa… Il essaie de trouver une bonne raison de te discréditer pour prouver qu'avec un mauvais chef, Van Pelt ne pouvait que finir par faire une connerie_.

- Disons que j'ai appris à la respecter…

Bonnefeuille pouffa légèrement sans cacher son amusement.

- On va dire cela comme ça… l'affaire Bosco… si j'ai bien pris mes renseignements ?

Lisbon serra les dents. Encore une fois. Et ravala son émotion à l'évocation de son mentor.

- Il n'y a pas eu de suite, pas de sanction... Monsieur… - Il y eut un silence - …Ce sera tout ?

Bonnefeuille avait plissé ses yeux pour la regarder de côté. _Petite Térésa, il réfléchit à comment il va te manger_.

Il se leva du fauteuil sans rien ajouter, rassembla ses affaires et contourna le bureau. Il posa sa main puissante sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Ce sera tout… Merci de votre coopération, Agent Lisbon… Je verrai l'agent Van Pelt demain. Bonne soirée.

Et il sortit, laissant Lisbon seule sur sa chaise comme pétrifiée par le trouble.

.

Après le départ de Bonnefeuille, elle s'enferma dans son bureau et se plongea dans ses dossiers. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne, juste se perdre dans le travail. Elle savait que Jane l'attendait de l'autre côté du mur, sur son canapé. Elle savait aussi qu'il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, assez, en tout cas, pour la laisser seule quand elle en avait besoin.

La nuit tomba petit à petit sur Sacramento, elle vit les agents quitter peu à peu le CBI, les locaux se vider, Hightower passer devant son bureau et lui jeter un coup d'œil qu'elle interpréta comme « neutre ». Elle reçut un mail de « Jarvis le rat » qui disait avoir bon espoir pour des résultats le lendemain. Puis, il fallut allumer la lampe lorsque l'obscurité était devenue gênante.

On frappa alors à la porte. La tête de Jane fit son apparition lentement.

- Salut…

Lisbon se laissa aller en arrière, étirant ses bras très haut au-dessus de la tête. Elle entendit un craquement au niveau du cou.

- Aouch ! Salut, beau gosse… fit-elle en se grattant l'épaule.

- Laisse, dit Jane en passant derrière elle et en lui massant lentement les cervicales.

Ses mains firent immédiatement effet, une chaleur tiède se répandit de la base du crâne jusqu'aux omoplates, inoculant un bien-être qui fit fermer les yeux à Lisbon.

- Hmmm… oui… ça fait du bien…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Si elle faisait durer assez longtemps, elle s'apercevrait, en se réveillant, que Bonnefeuille, Van Pelt, le colis, tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et elle se retrouverait sur une plage de Jamaïque, dans une petite pension, les pieds dans l'eau, une _Red Stripe_ fraîche à ses pieds.

- On va y aller ? Demanda Jane doucement au creux de son oreille. La journée a été longue, pénible et frustrante…

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Je suis crevée. Nerveusement crevée…

- Et cette nuit je reste avec toi… y'a pas à discuter… Je ne te laisse pas toute seule…

Ils étaient tombés d'accord, plus pour se donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose, pour que pendant tout le temps que Jane resterait au CBI, ils ne s'installeraient pas l'un chez l'autre et que si les soirées se prolongeaient, il faudrait malgré tout que l'un rentre chez lui avant le petit jour. C'était puéril, voire imbécile et disons-le emmerdant dans l'organisation, mais c'était leur façon de s'accommoder des règles du CBI. De couper la poire en deux.

- Seulement pour cette nuit, alors… Entorse exceptionnelle…

- Marché conclu, dit Jane en tendant la main par-dessus l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Marché conclu, fit-elle en en embrassant la paume.

.

Ils quittèrent le CBI avec la voiture de Lisbon.

Ils déambulèrent lentement dans les rues en directions de chez elle. Elle savait bien que la photo qu'elle avait reçue avait été prise là-bas mais elle avait besoin de retrouver _sa_ salle de bain avec _ses_ produits à elle et de pouvoir se glisser entre les draps de _son_ lit, tout contre _son homme_… Un besoin de familiarité qu'elle n'avait pas totalement chez Jane. Pas encore en tout cas.

Ils descendaient la 34ème rue lorsque Jane lui demanda de tourner à gauche puis à droite.

Elle s'exécuta et avec un sourire triste lui dit.

- La Lincoln grise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… t'as remarqué ?

- Tu m'as déjà vue conduire si doucement ?

- Je me disais, aussi…

Ils firent encore deux ou trois tentatives du même type pour s'assurer que la voiture les suivait bien puis ils décidèrent de continuer jusque chez Lisbon.

Ils se garèrent dans l'allée, en marche arrière juste pour qu'ils n'aient pas à manœuvrer au cas où ils doivent partir précipitamment puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

- Va allumer l'étage, demanda Lisbon à Jane.

Il monta et claqua l'interrupteur de la chambre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Puis il redescendit.

Dans l'obscurité du salon, il s'approcha de Lisbon qui s'était postée au coin de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

- Alors ? Souffla-t-il.

- Elle est là… de l'autre côté… elle s'est garée dans l'allée des Peterson…

La Lincoln. On distinguait à peine une ombre à l'intérieur. S'ils n'avaient pas su que quelqu'un était bien au volant, ils auraient pu croire la voiture vide.

Lisbon tira son pistolet du holster, déverrouilla et vérifia le chargeur qu'elle rengaina immédiatement puis fit sauter la sécurité, le tout en un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éloigna lentement de la fenêtre et alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle saisit le dictionnaire de latin qui avait toujours intrigué Jane, l'ouvrit et en sortit un pistolet qu'elle vérifia de même.

Elle fit signe au mentaliste de la rejoindre.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant le second pistolet, tu bouges pas d'ici. Je vais essayer de le prendre à revers en passant par le jardin arrière. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, s'il essaye d'entrer, tu le descends…

Jane hésita un seconde.

- Tu sais combien je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les armes… je préfère éviter…

- Patrick, tu discutes pas… tu as voulu passer la nuit avec moi… tu suis _mes_ règles… Prends…

Elle fourra l'arme dans les mains de son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il saurait s'en servir le cas échéant, il ne voulait pas, tout simplement.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime, fit Jane.

- Alors, je ne crains rien.

Et elle fila.

Elle se glissa dans la cuisine. Jane entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement et les pas de Lisbon disparaitre au loin.

- Quelle sacrée bout de femme, se dit-il à mi-voix.

Il revint se poster à la fenêtre, guettant la voiture et les hypothétiques mouvements du conducteur.

Tout était calme, la nuit enveloppait la voiture. Depuis son poste d'observation, Jane s'aperçut qu'à intervalles réguliers l'embout rougeoyant d'une cigarette apparaissait et s'évanouissait dans les ténèbres.

Il ne sut pas par quel cheminement d'esprit il s'était vu dehors, devant la maison, une poubelle à la main. Un instant, il était à la fenêtre, prêt à intervenir comme le lui avait ordonné Térésa, puis l'idée de Lisbon se faisant renverser, tirer dessus ou éviscérer lui parut tout à coup insupportable. Il lui fallait agir. Et il se retrouva, comme sorti d'un songe, dans la douceur de la nuit californienne, un sac plastique informe à la main, marchant en direction du container rangé sur le trottoir. Il avait déposé son arme sur une desserte, dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il avait dû agir. Pour sauver Térésa. Faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin dans l'allée, un léger vrombissement, à peine perceptible, vint de chez les Peterson. Le moteur de la Lincoln se mit à ronronner comme une horloge, comme un petit chat mécanique. On y sentait de la puissance et du répondant.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, Jane disjoncta. Il lâcha son sac en plastique et, accélérant le pas vers la route, se mit à interpeler.

- Eh ! Vous ! Là ! Arrêtez cette voiture ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Le conducteur enclencha la première et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur. Le moteur rugit et, le temps de quelques millisecondes, les pneus patinèrent au milieu d'une frêle fumée blanche dans l'espoir d'accrocher le béton de l'allée.

Jane avait couru en direction de la voiture et se trouvait au milieu de la voie lorsqu'elle s'engagea sur la route dans un grand fracas quand le pare-choc avant craqua sur le bitume. La Lincoln allait l'écraser. Le conducteur ne cachait pas son dessein.

Venue de derrière des palissades, non loin de chez les Peterson, Lisbon déboula tout à coup, en courant, l'arme à la main, le regard droit et fébrile, exalté par l'adrénaline.

L'aile avant de la voiture frôla Jane qui eut à peine le temps de plonger sur le côté pour l'éviter. Lisbon hurla.

- Patrick ! Couche-toi !

Il y eut plusieurs bruits sourds et secs, et des flammes sortirent de l'arme de Lisbon. Un pare-brise éclata dans le dos de Jane et plusieurs sons mous lui parvinrent lorsque les balles s'invitèrent dans la carrosserie de la voiture, des pneus crissèrent et le calme retomba sur le voisinage.

Un ou deux chiens hurlèrent, des voix s'élevèrent pour demander qu'on cesse "ces conneries", on entendit quelqu'un crier « p'tits cons » et un autre menaça même d'appeler la police.

Jane était saoûl de peur, de fièvre et d'excitation. Lisbon l'aida à se relever et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Alors? Tu es content ?

Ce qui inquiéta Jane, c'est qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Juste abattue. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait traité de tous les noms, d'inconscient, de fou, d'incapable, peut-être même l'aurait-elle giflé – ça lui était déjà arrivé (1). Ce soir, elle s'était juste contentée d'un « Alors? Tu es content ? ».

- Je suis désolé, Térésa… Je me suis affolé… Je t'imaginais étendue, là, sur le trottoir… je… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose…

- Tu as pris au moins le numéro de la plaque ?

Jane regarda ses pieds. Il n'avait pas eu le temps puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai mieux…

Il la poussa doucement sur le côté et fit quelques pas pour aller chercher quelque chose sur le sol.

- J'ai LA plaque… dit-il.

Il lui tendit une plaque d'immatriculation californienne, tombée sans doute lors du départ précipité de l'inconnu.

Elle disait : BmyB8B.

* * *

(1) Cf. If I make it there - Chap.2.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci, merci pour tous vos commentaires **Sweetylove30, LAurore, Janeandteresa **et** Vivi81** (je connais le refrain, mais comme pour une bonne chanson, ça fait toujours plaisir de le réentendre :D...).

La tension devrait monter d'un cran et les révélations tomber les unes après les autres... Comparé à ce qui précède, c'est plutôt le grand huit aujourd'hui...

Accrochez vos ceintures!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Madeleine Hightower. Laissez un message._

- Et merde ! fit Lisbon en lançant son portable sur le canapé. Elle a éteint son téléphone… Je te jure… Madame « je suis joignable à tout moment »…

- Calme-toi, Térésa…

Lisbon faisait les cent pas dans son salon, trépignant et tournant en rond comme un animal sauvage en cage. Pour la calmer, Jane s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle frémissait doucement contre lui. De colère. De peur. D'anxiété. Il la serra et il commença à la bercer.

- Calme-toi… On va s'occuper de tout ça… shhh…

Elle se détacha de son compagnon et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il la borderait avec une comptine.

- Je veux… Je t'assure que si je mets la main sur ce salaud…

Elle se saisit de la plaque d'immatriculation et l'agitant devant le nez de Jane,

- Si je mets la main sur ce salaud… il va passer un sale quart d'heure…

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Je peux pas rester là… Je vais au CBI, il faut que je sache à qui appartient cette voiture…

- Tu veux que j'appelle le reste de l'équipe ? Demanda Jane.

- Non, c'est bon… On ne pourra rien faire avant demain matin de toute façon…- Elle regarda sa montre -… Merde… 23h45… Pfff, comme le temps passe lentement… On les chopera au saut du lit.

Elle récupéra son portable qui avait glissé entre deux coussins et alla chercher les clés de la voiture dans le vide-poche près de la porte d'entrée.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle à Jane.

- C'est une vraie question ? Dit-il en prenant sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

Et ils sortirent dans le jardin.

.

Ils retournèrent au CBI sans encombre. Pas de Lincoln. Pas d'autre filature.

Arrivés dans le garage, Lisbon descendit de la voiture. Jane passa alors côté conducteur en enjambant d'un coup de rein le levier de vitesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un truc à vérifier… Maintenant que tu es au bureau, je sais que tu ne risques rien… Ne bouge pas d'ici… j'en ai pour trois-quarts d'heure maximum…

Il ferma la portière d'autorité et redémarra.

Lisbon le regarda partir en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait bien piquée.

Elle traversa le parking largement éclairé et, avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, lança une numérotation rapide sur son portable.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Madeleine Hightower. Laissez un message._

.

- Ou byen ? Dit-il

- Tout ko… mwen… cho… hésita-t-elle

Bonnefeuille partit d'un grand rire clair, venant du plus profond sa gorge.

- Tu viens de me dire que ton corps est tout chaud…

- Je sais… Fit Hightower en plissant les yeux.

- Non… que ton… oh laisse tomber…

Il se cala un peu mieux, elle réajusta sa robe de chambre et se poussa contre lui qui était en caleçon et t-shirt. Ils se tenaient sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un verre de vin posé sur le sol. La chaine hifi passait en sourdine un disque de Chucho Valdez et quelques bougies vivotaient de-ci de-là dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

- Tu as toujours aimé la pénombre, hein ? Lui dit-il.

- Question d'habitude… cela me rassure… c'est comme si je contrôlais entièrement toute la partie illuminée… enfin, je sais pas trop…

- Hum… commenta-t-il… jusqu'à quand tes filles sont chez leur père ?

- La semaine prochaine… Ca te laisse plein de temps pour te consacrer à moi…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Je ne pensais pas retomber dans tes bras de sitôt, Maddy… après ton mariage…

- Ouai… Fit-elle incrédule. Et il a suffit que tu traînes tes guêtres par hasard jusqu'à Sacramento, hein ?

- J'ai toujours eu de la chance… dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Au fait… Tu interroges Van Pelt demain, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bonnefeuille agita un doigt.

- Ah. Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- On couche ensemble mais on compartimente avec le boulot… soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne me rappelais pas cela en ces termes mais en gros c'est ça…

- Mais, je…

- Je ne veux rien entendre… tu veux qu'on m'accuse de ne pas être objectif ? Et même pour toi… fricoter avec un mec de l'IGS…

- Dac'… Compartimentons alors… Et elle déposa un baiser sur son torse.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser, d'abord le visage, s'embrassant doucement puis petit à petit s'explorèrent un peu plus loin.

Un léger signal sonore continu et strident retentit dans la cuisine.

Hightower se redressa, rabattant instinctivement les pans de sa robe de chambre. Bonnefeuille se leva à son tour d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il

- Le système d'alarme… quelqu'un est entré dans le périmètre de sécurité de la maison… Je l'ai installé quand on a emménagé avec les filles…

Hightower regarda l'heure au lecteur de DVD. 00h15.

Bonnefeuille avait plongé sur son arme et jeté un coup d'œil par l'œil de boeuf de la porte d'entrée.

Une silhouette s'avançait lentement vers la maison. Regardant à gauche et à droite. Elle monta les quelques marches pour accéder au porche. Elle s'approchait de la porte.

Bonnefeuille arma son pistolet et, ouvrant la porte en grand d'un seul coup, planta le canon directement dans le visage du visiteur.

- Bouge pas connard ! Dit-il entre ses dents.

Patrick Jane leva les mains en l'air, écarquillant les yeux.

- Wow, wow, wow ! Calme là ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose d'adrénaline ce soir.

La peur du moment s'évanouit lorsque Jane s'aperçut que Bonnefeuille se tenait devant lui, jambes plantées bravement dans la moquette de l'entrée, en caleçon de flanelle à carreaux et t-shirt qui lisait « Born to B wild ». Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien… fit Jane sur un ton énigmatique.

Bonnefeuille dégagea son arme et, baissant la tête, se rendit compte de l'accoutrement dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fraction de seconde, il imagina si cela avait été Van Pelt qui avait sonné… _Belle autorité qui aurait disparue_…

Hightower apparue à son tour, les sourcils froncés, enveloppée dans une couverture.

- Non mais… Jane ! Cela ne vous suffit pas de pourrir mes journées… il faut _aussi _que vous m'emmerdiez chez moi !

- Madeleine… si cela peut vous rassurer… Personnellement, moi aussi, je vous vois assez au bureau… Je ne me permettrais pas de venir pour rien chez vous, à des heures indues, lorsque… enfin… vouuuus – Il ajouta un signe de la main vers Bonnefeuille - … vous vous occupez… Je comprends pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone…

- Quoi ?

Hightower tira son téléphone portable de la poche de sa robe de chambre, y jeta un coup d'œil et lança un regard furieux à Bonnefeuille lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était éteint.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume… fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jane ? Demanda-t-elle. Entrez…

Jane fit alors un pas dans la maison de sa supérieure et commença le récit de la soirée.

.

Lisbon n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait.

En fait, elle avait mis plus de temps à allumer son ordinateur qu'à trouver la voiture qui correspondait à la plaque « BmyB8B ».

Danny Anderson.

Le petit con d'UPS qui lui avait fait du rentre-dedans.

Elle revoyait son visage porcin et son bouc. Un tsunami de fureur l'emporta.

Il aurait été devant elle à ce moment là, elle lui aurait d'abord explosé les genoux à coup de barre de fer, planté un crayon bien profond dans une de ses petites oreilles puis elle l'aurait achever sans hésitation d'une balle dans sa nuque replète et boudinée. Et pour couronner le tout, elle aurait envoyé sa facture de pressing à la famille.

Elle prit soudain conscience de ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle s'en voulut d'abord puis décida qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé : elle n'avait pas demandé qu'un type totalement givré la suive, prenne des photos d'elle à son insu, lui envoie les yeux d'un inconnu – elle avait bien remarqué que Danny avait toujours les siens, et elle se ferait un plaisir de les lui arracher dès que possible -, lui envoie des mots doux, la file jusque chez elle et pire que tout, essaie d'écraser l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle qui avait mis tant de temps à trouver celui qui compterait vraiment dans sa vie…

- Danny, murmura-t-elle, tu peux prier pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas en tête à tête.

Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle avant de pouvoir débouler – légalement - chez les gens…

Le petit post-it de Danny lui revint en mémoire… Elle l'avait confié à Rigsby… Avant de le renvoyer sans ménagement auprès de Van Pelt… ce n'était pas si grave dans la mesure où elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pressenti.

Mais elle avait encore cette désagréable sensation, ce goût étrange dans la bouche, métallique, comme si elle avait sucé un _dime_ – ça lui était arrivé toute petite et elle s'en souvenait encore-, la sensation, donc, que tout se liguait contre elle, que tout ce qu'elle entreprenait tendait à partir en eau de boudin, à attirer la catastrophe.

_Et Patrick qui ne revient pas._

Elle cliqua sur son mail et fit un tri dans tous ses messages. Cela servirait au moins à cela son insomnie puisque, officiellement, elle venait de découvrir que c'était pendant la nuit que les lutins informatiques remplissaient sa boite…

Elle supprimait la tonne de convocations à des réunions auxquelles elle ne se rendrait pas, lorsqu'une clochette lui annonça un nouveau message.

Un nouveau mot de Jarvis. Laconique parce que tout était contenu dans le titre.

_Objet : Explosion de mon record. Infos pour vous dès votre arrivée au bureau. Appelez-moi.  
_

Elle décrocha son téléphone – Il marquait 00h33 – et composa immédiatement le numéro du bureau de Jarvis.

- Jarvis le rat, toujours dans sa roue, pour vous servir…

Même si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde, Lisbon fut malgré tout surprise par l'accueil.

- Euuuhhh… bonsoir Jarvis… C'est Lisbon… je viens d'avoir votre message… De quoi s'agit-il.

A l'autre bout, l'expert eut un petit rire timide de jeune fille, pas étonné de trouver Lisbon au CBI à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

- Oh… Hello, Agent Lisbon… J'espère que ça va ?... Heum… Si je vous dis ce qu'il s'est passé, vous allez en rester baba… vous ne dormirez plus de la nuit…

- Allez-y Jarvis… Je crois que pour ce qui est de ma nuit, c'est déjà foutu… et je peux difficilement avoir plus grosse émotion après ma soirée… sauf si vous me dites que les yeux qu'on vous a confiés appartiennent à Elvis… Et encore…

- D'accord, fit Jarvis avec une pointe de gourmandise dans sa voix. J'ai fait un relevé d'empreintes sur _tous_ les éléments à ma disposition : photo, intérieur de la boite, « mot doux » et même sur les yeux…

- Et ?

- Toutes les empreintes _sans exceptions_ appartiennent à la même personne…

- Laissez-moi deviner… Danny Anderson…

Il y eut d'abord un silence gêné puis Jarvis reprit.

- Euuuh, non…

- Non ?

- Non… toutes les empreintes appartiennent à Andy Pimpleton. Mon ordinateur a failli « retourner vers le futur » tellement il est allé vite pour le trouver dans la base de données.

- Andy Pimpleton ? Mais qui c'est celui-là ?

Lisbon se trouvait maintenant entre embarras, colère et frustration. Rien de bien original dans la mesure où elle traînait ces sentiments depuis presque 24h00. Ils avaient simplement gravi un échelon de plus, montés en pression comme dans une cocotte-minute. C'est tout. Encore un petit niveau supplémentaire et la réaction nucléaire se produirait, elle imploserait.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Jarvis semblait feuilleter un dossier.

- Agent Lisbon, un conseil… n'essayez pas d'imprimer le dossier d'Andy Pimpleton… vous éradiqueriez la forêt amazonienne juste pour produire le papier nécessaire… - Il rit à sa blague – Ce n'est pas un malfrat de grande envergure mais il mériterait une cellule à son nom dans nos locaux…

- Jarvis… ce que vous m'annoncez n'empêcherait même pas la Belle au bois dormant de faire la sieste… vous êtes allé un peu vite…

Lisbon imagina Jarvis se trémoussant sur son siège, dans sa morgue. Il avait peut-être un « client » sur une des tables. Peut-être que le dossier était consulté à même le corps. Elle eut un petit frisson à cette image. Le grand échalas à la tête d'épingle eut un nouveau rire de fillette.

- Hi, hi, hi… Agent Lisbon… J'avais une compèt' de bowling ce soir… j'ai déclaré forfait pour bosser sur votre dossier… Alors, croyez-moi, quand je dis que ce que j'ai, ça défrise… Alors, accrochez-vous bien… les prélèvements sur les yeux ? Ils montrent que ce sont ceux d'Andy Pimpleton que vous avez reçus…

- Que… Quoi ? Vous me dites qu'Andy Pimpleton s'est arraché les yeux et me les a envoyés ?

- C'est ce que je dis… Il faut croire qu'il a pris un peu trop à cœur l'expression « vous êtes la prunelle de mes yeux »…

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Abasourdie.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, ébétée, Jarvis riait encore à son mot d'esprit tout en expliquant qu'il lui ferait suivre son rapport préliminaire aux aurores.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas. Elle eut la tentation de vérifier qu'un chat noir ne vivait pas dans les tiroirs de son bureau mais elle renonça. Trop idiote comme idée.

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus maintenant ?

- Pizza ?

Jane avait passé la tête dans son bureau, une boîte odorante à la main et des boissons dans l'autre.

Et Hightower qui le suivait.

_Ben voilà ma réponse… Et merde…_


	8. Chapter 8

Un gros merci à **janeandteresa **(toujours fidèle au poste, merci!)**, filament-de-lune** (content de te revoir dans le coin) et **Vivi81** (heureux que tu apprécies et que tu ne saches pas quoi choisir dans tes préférences :)... moi aussi j'aime bien Jarvis... je crois que je vais le garder pour plus tard).

Un chapitre plus calme mais pas sans tension... et en plus, il y a de l'amûûûûûrr... je vous laisse découvrir...

Enjoy!

* * *

Les pizzas de _Chez Gianfranco_ étaient les préférées de Lisbon.

Ouvert 24/7, il proposait, au choix, les pizzas New York ou Chicago style. Sa préférence à elle allait vers les NY-style avec une pâte fine et une légère couche de sauce tomate.

Dans la boite grande ouverte sur le bureau, ils avaient pioché les parts d'une _texane_ à tour de rôle. La mozarella s'était effilochée et tendue dangereusement au-dessus des papiers qui traînaient sur la table et ils avaient tiré dessus comme le pêcheur remonte sa ligne du fond de la mer. Ils avaient ensuite, dans le sourire complice aux connaisseurs, plié leur part sur la longueur avant de l'enfourner dans la bouche et se laisser submerger par le feu du jalapeno qui se cachait sous le fromage.

Pendant cette collation nocturne, Lisbon fit le point de ses découvertes.

Hightower l'écouta sans la couper. C'était assez rare pour qu'on le remarque. Elle était grave comme si elle avait enfin pris conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Définitivement pas la Hightower du même matin, inconstante et imbuvable.

Jane était passé par là, cela se sentait.

Quand Lisbon eut fini, Hightower hochait la tête.

- Bien, bien… si je comprends, on a relativement peu de temps devant nous…

- Oui, Madame…

Hightower se leva en regardant sa montre.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, je n'ai pas sommeil… Je crois que je vais rester ici… Lisbon… Vous êtes toujours le chef de file sur cette enquête… rappelez vos troupes dès maintenant... il faut que vous soyez chez ce Danny Anderson demain au petit matin. Je veux tout le monde au bureau à 5h00…

- Bien Madame.

- … D'abord Anderson pour la voiture puis dans la foulée, on s'occupera de retrouver Pimpleton… vous avez une adresse ?

Lisbon se sentit soulagée, elle était satisfaite que Hightower laisse enfin entrevoir qu'elle était avant tout un flic.

- J'ai son dernier domicile comme référence… Mais j'appellerai son contrôleur judiciaire demain pour confirmer….

Hightower tendit la main vers Lisbon.

- Vous avez son nom ?

- Du contrôleur judiciaire ?

- Hu hu… marmonna Hightower.

- Jessica Lundt.

Les yeux de Hightower s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Ah ! Jessica ! Je la connais très bien… je m'en occupe… Elle ne râlera pas si c'est moi qui la réveille à… elle rejeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… 1h45 du matin…

Hightower se leva et fit quelques pas vers la sortie puis en se retournant légèrement.

- Jane ? Je peux vous voir quelques instants ?

Il se leva à son tour. Il avait gardé le silence parce qu'il adorait voir Lisbon focalisée sur un but. Elle était alors aussi inarrêtable qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Et sa beauté, qu'on aurait qualifié de « commune », rayonnait dans ces moments là alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de détermination. Pourquoi gâcher le spectacle ?

- J'arrive Madeleine… Térésa ? Tu m'excuses ?

Lisbo le regarda étrangement, comme s'il venait de réapparaître après 15 ans d'absence.

- C'est nouveau çà ? Tu me demandes l'autorisation de sortir de table maintenant ?

Il lui sourit, un sourire qui voulait dire « bien envoyé » et il sortit.

.

Hightower alluma sa lampe de bureau et s'assit devant l'ordinateur qu'elle lança d'un CTRL-ALT-Suppr puis de son mot de passe. Plus par habitude involontaire ou par amusement que par rouerie, Jane le recomposa dans sa tête « H1ght0w3r02 ». Pas très original mais diablement tordu. Un bon mot de passe en somme.

- Pour ce que vous avez vu ce soir…

- Que vous ne savez pas manger une pizza NY-style proprement ?

Elle lui lança un regard par en-dessous.

- Non. Avant ça… vous savez de quoi je parle…

- Des hommes en caleçon qui menacent, sur le pas de votre porte, les consultants qui travaillent pour vous ?

- C'est ça…

- Et bien ?

- Prenez-le comme vous voudrez… prenez-le comme un service que je vous demande, comme un ordre, comme une faveur… peu importe… J'aimerais autant…

- … que cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- …N'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en écho.

Jane sourit. Le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait vu Bonnefeuille dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à le flinguer s'il respirait de travers… mais avec un T-shirt « Born to B wild ».

Jane pris le siège en face de Hightower, de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il la regarda en silence, les coudes posés sur la table et le menton planté sur les pointes de ses doigts rejoints.

- Madeleine… Dans ce cas-là… nous pourrions peut-être reparler d'un « petit problème » qui pollue l'état de nos bonnes relations… je veux dire… en reparler _en interne_…

.

Lisbon, une fois Jane sorti et après avoir nettoyé les restes de leur petit repas, avait décroché son téléphone et appelé Cho pour lui faire part des instructions de Hightower.

.

Le buzz d'un téléphone portable qui vibrait réveilla Rita.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lueur bleutée éclairait le plafond. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre les idées en place : elle était chez Kimball. Elle le sentit à côté d'elle, sortir lui aussi du sommeil lourd qui frappe les corps après l'amour.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa son portable qu'il enclencha. La voix pâteuse, il répondit.

- Mouai… Cho… Rigsby, rien à foutre de tes blag…

- Cho ? Ici Lisbon.

Comme une douche écossaise, le nom de son patron fit Cho s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Cerveau branché ? Check. Yeux en face des trous ? Check. Agent opérationnel ? Double check_.

- Oui, patron ?

Ils restèrent en ligne quelques minutes. Lisbon fit le "résumé du résumé" de la soirée et conclut par les ordres de Hightower.

- D'accord patron… à 5h00, au bureau…

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il regarda le radio-réveil. Il lui restait tout au plus deux petites heures avant de devoir se préparer.

- Ca arrive souvent, çà ? Demanda Rita qui l'avait regardé pendant toute sa conversation.

- Parfois… la vie de flic quoi… Et des fois, ils ne me laissent même pas rentrer… A la rigueur, je préfère… Ca permet de rester concentré sur le boulot…

- Ouai, railla Rita… Alors que là… la galère... Devoir rentrer à la maison pour culbuter ta copine… Ca craint…

- Je suis choqué par ton vocabulaire ! Fit-il, outrancier.

Elle lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elle avait une sacrée droite. Et encore, elle était mal assise. Ils rirent et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Kimball…

- Je t'aime, Rita…

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Elle glissa une main sous le drap et prirent le temps refaire l'amour.

.

- C'est du chantage, Jane…

- Noooon… le chantage, c'est illégal… Non… juste un marché en bon et dû forme…

- Vous savez que c'est, de toute façon, contre la politique du Bureau… Pas de relations entre partenaires d'une même équipe…

- Madeleine, Madeleine, Madeleine… fit Jane en agitant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Vous ne m'avez pas compris… Je vous demande juste d'ignorer que certains liens, avec le temps, aient pu se créer entre les membres d'une équipe…

- Ignorer ? Ignorer pour Van Pelt et Rigsby quand c'est là le point que l'IGS retiendra pour expliquer qu'elle a défoncer la tête d'un ado qu'elle coursait ? Ignorer pour vous et Lisbon ?

- Pour Van Pelt, elle était menacée d'une arme à feu et avouez que pour Lisbon et moi... cela nous réussit plutôt … Je ne crois pas que je travaillerais aussi bien avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas… Madeleine… ignorer est peut-être un terme un peu fort, je vous l'accorde… disons que je vous propose de regarder ailleurs, pendant que… je regarde ailleurs?

- Jane, vous savez que je ne peux pas faire comme si ces couples ne se formaient pas…

- Madeleine… ce n'est même pas dans les textes officiels du Bureau… juste une pratique, logique, à la rigueur, d'un point de vue sécuritaire, mais une habitude née à l'époque où les toute premières femmes travaillaient sur le terrain et où elles étaient en minorité… de la foutaise aujourd'hui ! Il y a maintenant quasiment plus de femmes que d'hommes à cet étage ! Et vous voudriez empêcher les sentiments humains d'évoluer, de se croiser, de se combiner ? Alloooons… C'est absolument contre-nature... la règle est le mélange!

- Votre exposé est très touchant, Jane… Si je ne me retenais pas, j'en pleurerais... mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette équipe…

Jane s'était levé. Il s'était appuyé, les mains bien à plat, sur le bureau de Hightower et s'était avancé jusqu'à elle par-dessus les piles de dossiers.

- Madeleine… Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est parce que ces relations existent entre nous que cette équipe a les résultats qu'elle a ?… Une alchimie unique est devant vos yeux et vous refusez de l'accepter…

- Je ne…

Les yeux de Jane se durcirent tout à coup.

- Madeleine… comprenez-vous qu'un chef n'est rien sans le soutien de ses troupes ? Que le discrédit d'un commandeur peut lui coûter la tête ?

Hightower s'était levée à demi et avait maintenant son visage presque sur celui de Jane.

- Vous me menacez, Jane ?

- Vous croyez que j'en ai vraiment besoin, Hightower ?

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité puis Hightower battit en retraite.

- Nous en reparlerons demain…

- Je ne crois pas que nous en aurons l'opportunité… Je démissionne, demain… j'en informerai moi-même le Gouverneur… Peu importe ce qu'il en dit... Je me retire...

Jane lut dans les yeux de Hightower une enfilade de calculs, comme un joueur d'échec essayant de prévenir un mat dans dix coups. Il voyait qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, ce qu'elle pouvait y gagner, y perdre. S'il démissionnait sa carrière était finie, le Gouverneur la rendrait responsable du départ de Jane et par son influence, elle pourrait commencer à prospecter dans le privé dès le lendemain, si Jane balançait son aventure avec Bonnefeuille, son autorité sur ses équipes serait anéantie – traîner avec les bœufs carottes, la honte -, si, en revanche, elle laissait filer ces histoires d'amourettes de bureau…

- Regarder ailleurs… C'est ce que vous me proposez, Jane ?

- Madeleine… Laissez plutôt vivre vos « hommes »…Rappelez-vous Machiavel : « Il ne peut y avoir de bonnes lois sans de bonnes troupes, et où il y a de bonnes troupes, il y a de bonnes lois. »

- Rappelez-moi l'ironie de vous voir citer Machiavel… Jane… Vous êtes un fumier…

Il sortit en souriant – le mépris des chefs était une décoration qu'il portait fièrement à la boutonnière - et Hightower se laissa aller et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Il ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, sans doute pas demain mais avant de le voir quitter le CBI, elle mangerait de la soupe dans son crâne en guise de bol.

.

Lisbon raccrochait d'une discussion avec Rigsby lorsque Jane entra dans son bureau à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh… rien d'important… fit-il malicieux.

- Toi, tu as la même tête que quand tu me roules dans la farine… tu l'as embobinée sur une histoire pas claire, toi…

- D'accord… je l'ai baratinée… dit-il en s'approchant de Lisbon.

- Et c'était quoi, cette histoire ? On peut savoir ?

- Rien d'important.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se débattit sous prétexte qu'ils étaient au bureau, il la retint, elle ne résista pas longtemps.

Il l'embrassa férocement. Elle répondit en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

.

.

Cho était sur le point de partir lorsque Rita, un t-shirt trop large pour elle enfilé à la va-vite sur les épaules, le retint par la manche de son costume.

- Hey, cow-boy… tu me reviens entier… d'accord ?

Il la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Tu me connais… Au fait, hier soir, je pensais…

Cho sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et le tendit à Rita.

- … Je serais content de te voir un peu plus souvent traîner dans mon appart'… enfin… je veux dire, une fois que tout ça sera fini…

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Rita. Elle prit les clés doucement dans ses mains. Pour Cho, c'était presque la demander en mariage… c'est en tout cas, ce qui y ressemblait le plus pour l'impassible Kimball…

Elle le regarda et pinça les lèvres de joie.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…

- Alors à tout à l'heure… tu traînes à la maison, tu sors un minimum et tu n'ouvres à personne… okay ?

- D'accord… j'ouvre à personne… tu vas dormir où ce soir dans ce cas ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une longue journée en perspective qu'il abordait pourtant le cœur léger.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci merci à **filament-de-lune, janeandteresa, Vivi81 **et** Sweetylove30**.

Je devrais presque vous double-remercier puisque la plupart d'entre vous avez aussi commenté _Thanksgiving_ ;)

Après 8 chapitres pépères, on donne un coup d'accélérateur... on s'approche de la fin... j'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés... 'va y avoir des surprises et peut-être un choc... Who knows?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ils tournaient en rond dans la cuisine.

Lisbon commençait à accuser le coup d'une nuit blanche. Après tout, elle n'en était qu'à son huitième café et se servait le neuvième avec beaucoup de sucre.

Jane attendait, regardant sa montre de temps à autres.

- Alors c'est comme çà pour toi, toutes les nuits d'insomnie? Demanda Lisbon.

- Presque… Remarque… elles se sont espacées depuis… - il ne finit pas sa phrase -. Enfin, je dors mieux depuis que je suis avec toi… Et il lui sourit. Mais le corps s'habitue… avec le temps, le manque de sommeil, tu arrives à une sensibilité étrange… Parfois, au plus profond de mes crises, je me persuadais que je voyais l'aura des gens… un truc dingue… Puis tu finis par apprécier la nuit… Elle devient ta compagne fidèle parce que tu sais qu'elle sera au rendez-vous, tous les soirs… Je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai traversé mais… parfois… je me dis que j'ai appris certaines choses sur l'Homme que je n'aurais jamais apprises…

- Et c'est toi qui dis çà ?

- Salut ! Coupa Cho qui entrait dans la cuisine.

- Salut ! Fit Jane. Comment va Rita ?

- Bien merci… Aucun problème… Elle est chez moi…

- C'est bien. Dit Lisbon. Croisons les doigts pour régler le problème aujourd'hui… on a de bonnes pistes… Elles s'imbriquent bizarrement mais on a au moins un fil qu'on peut tirer…

- Jarvis a bien bossé alors ? Commenta Cho.

- Ouaip, fit Lisbon. Il est bizarre mais gentil dans son genre… Vous saviez qu'il faisait des compet' de bowling ?

- Oui, répondit Cho en se servant un café. Il a été champion universitaire durant toutes ses études… et c'est un médecin… je vous laisse imaginer le temps que ça fait !

Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard complice devant le moulin à paroles qu'était devenu Cho.

- Salut la compagnie ! J'ai porté le petit déj'.

Rigsby venait d'entrer dans la cuisine une boite de donuts sous le bras.

- Allez-y… Le gars, en bas de chez moi, m'a ouvert tout exprès… ils sortent de leur bain d'huile !

Il ouvrit la boîte en grand et un effluve sucré mêlé de cannelle envahit la pièce.

Tout le monde piocha avec gourmandise.

Van Pelt apparue alors à la porte, doucement, à petits pas, les traits un peu tirés.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, Lisbon posa immédiatement son café et se précipita pour faire la bise à sa jeune collègue, comme une aînée viendrait encourager sa petite sœur pour un examen.

- Vous êtes affreusement en avance Van Pelt ! Dit-elle

- Je suis convoquée ici par un certain Bonnefeuille pour 8h00… je… J'arrivais pas à dormir… Puis Wayne devait venir…

- Tenez Grace… fit Jane en tendant la boite… Prenez un beignet…

- Vous permettez que je vous donne un conseil ? demanda Lisbon.

- Bien sûr patron… Dit Van Pelt.

- Restez vous-mêmes… j'ai confiance en vous… je sais que ce que vous avez fait… C'était de la légitime défense… pour protéger votre partenaire qui se faisait agresser… pas pour protéger votre… petit ami… Je sais que si cela avait été moi, entre les mains de ce type… vous auriez fait exactement la même chose…

Van Pelt avait d'abord regardé Rigsby puis par terre en hochant la tête.

- Alors restez vous-même, continua Lisbon… Ils vont essayer de vous avoir… répétez votre version… Si vous ne mentez pas, elle restera identique… Courage… je suis passée par là, moi aussi…- Elle fit une grimace - Ce n'est pas drôle mais vous serez parmi nous en deux temps, trois mouvements… J'en suis persuadée…

- Merci patron, fit Van Pelt.

Lisbon regarda sa montre et tapa dans ses mains.

- C'est l'heure… on y va… On va cueillir cet enfoiré de Danny Anderson chez lui…

Comme un seul homme, l'équipe sortit de la cuisine. Cho fit un signe de la tête à Van Pelt, Rigsby lui caressa l'épaule, Lisbon, un pas en arrière, jeta le regard maternel d'une poule sur ses petits… Quelle équipe !

Juste avant de sortir, Jane se pencha sur l'oreille de Van Pelt pour lui glisser.

- Grace… S'il vous impressionne, imaginez Bonnefeuille en caleçon… Ca marche toujours, pour moi…

- Qu… ?

Mais le consultant était déjà loin.

Ils prévinrent Hightower qu'ils partaient. Elle leur confirma l'adresse de Pimpleton qu'elle avait vérifiée auprès de Lundt.

Elle resterait au bureau, elle attendait des nouvelles de leur part dès que possible.

Et pas de conneries ! Leur cria-t-elle juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'ascenseur.

.

Le petit immeuble était minable, les escaliers étaient minables, le couloir était dégueulasse et minable. Ca sentait l'urine de vieux chien et la bouffe mexicaine réchauffée au micro-onde…

Ils n'avaient en tout cas pas repéré la voiture sur les parkings environnants.

Peut-être qu'Anderson avait tout simplement filé. Ce qui aurait été logique.

Rigsby et Jane attendaient dehors, en soutien, juste au cas où Danny décide de jouer les filles de l'air.

Lisbon et Cho iraient l'interroger.

Elle n'était pas sûre de résister à l'envie de démonter la tête du gamin mais elle essaierait de se contrôler.

Elle frappa à la porte à grands coups de poing. Une dizaine de fois. Elle continua et fila même des coups de pieds dans l'entrée qu'elle sentit à deux doigts de céder.

Une voix leur parvint de l'intérieur, une voix grave et endormie.

Ils se collèrent contre le mur, arme à la main.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Mouaiiii… 'tain… c'est quoi c'teu mêêr-deuuu…

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux gonflés et injectés de sang était sorti sur le seuil. Une odeur de fauve sortit de l'appartement, mêlant transpiration, nourriture, gaz en tout genre et fumée de marijuana.

Lisbon posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe du jeune homme faisant sauter, dans un cliquetis ostensible, la sécurité.

- Danny Anderson ?

Le type la regarda du coin de l'œil et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Le mec était à l'ouest complet, shooté jusqu'à l'os.

- Hey Danny ! Fit-il. Putain, elle était trop bonne ton herbe… je me fais braquer par la sœur cadette de Lara Croft ! Géant !

Cho poussa le gusse dans la pièce par l'épaule, s'en servant de bouclier humain. L'homme se laissait faire. Un sourire, grand comme une plantain, barrait son visage.

- Putain, Danny ! C'est trop fort ! Elle fait équipe avec Tony Ja !

Dans l'appartement, ils furent assaillis par une chaleur qu'expliqua rapidement l'armada d'ordinateurs montée contre les murs. A vu d'œil, il y en avait bien bon sept ou huit, reliés par des fils et des câbles qui couraient sur les murs et sur le sol.

Sur le canapé, par terre, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur la table, des clones du « happy face » qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains se réveillaient péniblement. La même tête, la même dégaine et probablement la même haleine et le même mal de crâne.

Danny apparut dans la pièce dans un t-shirt qui arborait le logo de Superman, se grattant les fesses.

- 'Fais chier Hector… Si t'es pas capab…

La vue de Lisbon le tenant au bout de son arme le sortit du coma dans lequel il était. Il leva les mains en l'air. Lisbon sentit tout de suite qu'un truc allait de travers. Encore une fois.

- Wow ! Eh ! Agent Lisbon… Si vous vouliez pas sortir avec moi, il fallait le dire… j'ai l'habitude de prendre des vestes vous savez ?

- M. Anderson ?

Hector pouffa de rire.

Elle interrogea Cho du regard.

_- Matrix_… fit-il en poussant Hector sur une chaise libre.

_Putain de geeks_, pensa Lisbon.

- Danny, Où étiez-vous hier soir, vers… - elle hésita, la nuit avait été tellement longue- … entre 22h00 et minuit ?

Anderson fit un geste qui embrassa tout l'appartement.

- Ici, avec mes potes… - il y eut dans la pièce quelques grognements et un ou deux types levèrent la main pour dire bonjour - on avait un rendez-vous _World of Warcraft_. On a commencé vers 19h00 et on a fini y'a pas une heure… Un problème ?

- Où est votre voiture ? Coupa Cho.

- C'est Andy qui me l'a empruntée…

- Andy Pimpleton ? Rugit Lisbon en s'approchant de Danny.

De surprise ou de peur, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Ouai…Andy Pimpleton… et son frère… Petit Doyle, Doyle bouton-ton… vous les connaissez ? Doyle bosse à UPS… Vous l'avez peut-être croisé… - il mit un doigt sous son nez le temps de réfléchir – ouai… je crois qu'il bosse dans votre secteur…

Un frisson caressa l'épine dorsale de Lisbon. La boule au creux de l'estomac qu'elle portait depuis la veille fit un nœud supplémentaire.

- 18 ans environs ? Cheveux péroxydés ? le visage comme un clafouti ?

Le visage de Danny s'éclaira.

- Ouaii ! C'est petit Doyle… vous le connaissez ?

Lisbon se tourna vers Cho.

- C'est le type qui m'a livré le colis…

Ca prenait une très mauvaise tournure.

Cho et Lisbon se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Avant de quitter l'appartement, Lisbon s'adressa une dernière fois à Danny.

- Vous bougez pas d'ici… personne… on enverra une équipe recueillir vos témoignages…

Et elle fila.

Au bout du couloir, elle entendit Hector hurler.

- Hey, M'zelle Croft ? Vous êtes aussi sexy que vot' sœur !

_Putain de geeks._

_._

Ils se rendirent le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse d'Andy Pimpleton.

C'était facile à cette heure de la journée, les _commuters_ n'avaient pas encore entamé leur transhumance quotidienne et la ville peinait à se réveiller. L'heure terne où le jour chasse la nuit. Rigsby fit crisser les pneus à plus d'une reprise et Jane et Cho furent plus d'une fois à deux doigts de finir cul par-dessus tête à l'arrière de la voiture.

Lisbon le félicita d'un « espèce de sauvage » lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied du petit immeuble de quatre étages où habitait Pimpleton.

- On y va tous, dit Lisbon donnant ses derniers ordres avant la bataille. Pas le temps de finasser. Dernier étage. Rigsby vous ouvrez la marche, arrivé là-haut vous me défoncez la porte. Patrick ? Tu restes en retrait… Allez, go !

L'immeuble était bien entretenu, simple mais propre. Ils gravirent les étages au pas de charge, essayant toutefois de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le 12, l'appartement de Pimpleton.

Presque dans la foulée de sa course, Rigsby lança le plat de son pied contre la porte. La serrure, modeste, ne tint pas le choc et s'envola au fond de l'appartement, laissant un trou au milieu des échardes de bois. La porte pivota sur ses gonds dans un grand mouvement ample et rapide pour aller se cogner contre le mur. Elle revint, ralentie, vers l'équipe du CBI mais tous étaient déjà dans le salon. Une pièce peu fournie mais propre et bien rangée. Sur la droite, la cuisine et au fond, deux autres pièces : les chambres.

Sous le coup de l'émotion et de la tension, ils ne repérèrent pas immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas mais rapidement, ils mirent le doigt dessus : l'odeur de la mort.

Pas celle, aseptisée, qui voletait chez Jarvis mais une odeur aigre dans laquelle on devinait des relents d'urine et de merde.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte et ils découvrirent sur le lit le corps d'Andy Pimpleton.

L'odeur était insoutenable et pourtant la mort ne devait remonter qu'à deux ou trois jours.

Il était torse nu, le ventre ouvert et une partie des intestins avait été délicatement placés en un tas à côté de la tête. A ses pieds, des bouts d'autres organes avaient été mis là, découpés n'importe comment ou carrément arrachés du corps de Pimpleton.

La bouche était ouverte dans un cri inaudible et les orbites vidées de leurs yeux.

Le travail d'un fou.

Jane réprima un haut le cœur, Rigsby et Cho se bouchèrent le nez alors que Lisbon leur faisait signe de la suivre dans le salon.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela immédiatement une équipe médico-legale.

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans un cul-de-sac.

Elle composa à la suite le numéro de Hightower. Elles firent le point rapidement.

- Oui, Madame, continuait Lisbon… on soupçonne le frère, Doyle… On ne sait pas où il peut être… On va essayer de le localiser… peut-être avec la voiture d'Anderson… Oui, Madame… nous allons faire le possible… oui… oui… Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle raccrocha et fit le tour du salon. Quelques livres d'auto-motivation, une photo où l'on voyait les deux frères, bras dessus, bras dessous, souriant à l'appareil… ils devaient avoir dans les dix ans…

Le portable de Cho sonna.

- Agent Cho à l'appareil...

La voix au bout du fil était faible et suppliante.

- Allo ? Kimball ?

Cho fit signe au reste de l'équipe de s'approcher et mit la communication sur haut-parleur.

- Allo ? Rita ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de Cho était tombée dans les graves, il parlait vite et par saccades.

Rita pleurait.

- Je suis désolée Kimball… j'ai cru que c'était une livraison que tu attendais… je suis désolée…

Il y eut un rire derrière elle, un rire maléfique, hystérique, inhumain presque.

Rita cria. Un cri bref, effrayé. Un cri de terreur.

- RITAAA! hurla Cho.

Et les premières mesures de _Be my Baby_ par les Ronettes sortirent du téléphone alors que toute l'équipe courait hors de l'appartement.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please_

_(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh__._


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci à **LAurore, Sweetylove30, filament-de-lune, mymy **(c'est ta review qui m'a dechiré les yeux!)**  
**

**Filament-de-lune**, merci de me détester ! Comme dit l'autre « détestez-moi, je n'en prends pas ombrage ! »… Sérieusement, c'est un compliment… cela veut dire que tu t'es attachée un peu… Donc, prépare-toi à me haïr… "Vivement la suite"? Venant de la mythique **filament-de-lune**, créatrice des _scènes coupées_... C'est un honneur (aucune ironie là derrière, je t'assure)!

Allez on passe la cinquième pour les 100 derniers mètres... Bon, vous connaissez mon goût pour les fins douce-amères, hein... En même temps... vous n'êtes pas arrivés là pour ne pas connaître la fin... Mais, je vous aurez prévenus...

Enjoy!

* * *

La porte de chez Cho était grande ouverte.

On entendait _Be my baby_ à l'intérieur encore et toujours.

Rita ou Doyle, ils ne le surent pas, avait raccroché au moment où ils quittaient l'immeuble des Pimpleton.

…

_So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads_

…

Lisbon ne put retenir Cho.

Il entra la tête la première, peut-être précédé par son arme. Ils le suivirent, sans trop réfléchir eux non plus.

Rita était sur le canapé.

Les yeux grands ouverts.

Nue, une plaie béante à la gorge.

Il y eut un râle et un hurlement informe sortit de la bouche de Cho qui tomba à genoux au milieu du salon.

Puis, tous virent Doyle Pimpleton, debout près de la fenêtre ouverte. Des raies et des éclaboussures de sang maculaient son torse nu et sa bouche. Il souriait, l'air ailleurs.

…

_(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now_

…

Cho se releva et tendit son arme vers lui.

Une vague de colère l'avait submergé. Il allait le buter sur place.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour les nettoyer de la vision d'horreur qui habitait son canapé.

Pimpleton le regardait en fredonnant la chanson.

- Cho ? Fit Lisbon… Pas de bêtise… il est à nous…

Cho dessertit la sécurité de son pistolet.

- Kimball… reprit Rigsby… Déconne pas…

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Cho. Ses deux mains enserraient l'arme et pourtant, elle tremblait.

- Cho, dit Jane… s'il vous plaît… Je sais que c'est dur… Mais ne faites pas l'erreur que j'ai faillit faire… s'il vous plaît… Pas vous...

Pimpleton marmonnait les paroles de la chanson en oscillant de gauche à droite.

Cho hésita quelques instants puis baissa légèrement son arme.

Doyle, en un éclair, enjamba la fenêtre et disparut à l'extérieur, immédiatement poursuivi par l'équipe du CBI.

.

Pimpleton s'engagea dans la rue à toute vitesse, sans regarder, sans prendre gare.

Tout se passa si vite que personne ne sut s'il avait entendu le bruit d'abord, après, ou pendant le choc.

Il y eut d'abord un bruit sourd presque liquide, un craquement cristallin, long et glacial puis un « stump » lourd.

L'équipe regarda la scène comme au cinéma, mieux, comme un dvd qui passerait au ralenti, image par image.

La voiture ne vit pas Pimpleton débouler devant elle. Elle ne freina pas ou alors seulement quelques mètres plus loin.

Les jambes furent emportées en premier, comme si elles allaient être détachées du buste puis, dans la violence de la collision, elles entamèrent un grand cercle vers le ciel, à faire pâlir un gymnaste. Le tronc de Doyle, lui, restait fixe, comme amarré à un support, jouant les pivots.

C'était une poupée de chiffon jetée en l'air, inerte, les membres dansant dans l'espace sans plus aucune logique interne, indépendants les uns des autres, vivants leur vie.

La tête vint se fracasser contre le pare-brise dans un « crac » vitreux et il s'étoila immédiatement, le rendant opaque.

Puis le corps entier, emporté par les lois de la gravité, glissa et coulissa sur le toit de la voiture pour finalement s'enrouler sur lui-même, les bras comme les manches d'une camisole de force.

Le corps vint s'écraser sourdement contre le bitume et Pimpleton ne bougea plus.

Le film était fini, la vie reprit son cours.

Cho fut le premier à s'élancer suivit de Jane, de Rigsby puis, enfin, de Lisbon qui décrocha son portable pour appeler les secours. Ca commençait à la fatiguer sérieusement.

Au milieu de la rue, à leur pied, Pimpleton gisait, les yeux ouverts, le crâne enfoncé, un filet de sang s'échappant du nez. Le bout de sa langue sortait de la bouche comme une invitation indécente.

Lisbon se pencha sur le corps et posa deux doigts à la carotide. Elle regarda Pimpleton dans les pupilles qui commençaient à se dilater.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, mon salaud. Souffla-t-elle.

Il était mort.

Cho serrait la mâchoire, muet. La haine remplissait ses veines et nourrissait un feu brûlant dans son cerveau. Il eut la tentation de vider son pistolet dans le corps inerte de Pimpleton, de lui mettre des coups de pieds au visage… de faire quelque chose, lui, pour venger la mort de Rita. Ne pas laisser un « accident » faire le sale boulot, _faire justice_. Mais le flic qui vivait en lui le retint par l'épaule. Il avait déjà prêché l'inutilité de la vengeance auprès de Jane lorsque, traquant Red John, ils en avaient parlé à quelques rares occasions. Il ne pouvait pas prêcher un précepte qu'il ne suivrait pas. Maintenant, pourtant, il comprenait Jane, il comprenait ce qu'il avait ressenti, il comprenait les envies de meurtre qui avaient animé le mentaliste pendant toutes ces années. Et il se demanda comment Jane avait pu survivre à la douleur. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Lisbon éprouva un étrange apaisement, comme lorsqu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar et qu'elle se rendait compte que « tout allait bien », qu'elle était en sécurité dans son lit. La boule d'angoisse qui avait grandi au creux de son estomac s'évanouit avec la même rapidité qu'elle était apparue quand elle avait ouvert le colis, à peine 24 heures plus tôt.

Une éternité.

Et entre-temps ? Tellement de mal inutile, de vies sacrifiées.

Pimpleton emportait ses réponses dans la tombe. Un gâchis de plus.

L'affaire était bouclée.

Pouvaient-ils s'en réjouir ?

Ils auraient aimé, mais un goût amer leur restait au fond de la gorge, l'amertume des blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais.

Cho demanda à Lisbon un congé immédiat. Il avait besoin de temps. Il lui enverrait son rapport par mail, ou il passerait au CBI. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Lorsque Lisbon le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Le vide. Elle connaissait ce regard. Cho ressemblait maintenant au Jane « d'avant ». Elle hésita mais elle déposa quand même une bise sur la joue de son collègue après avoir essuyé les larmes qui descendaient sur ses joues.

- Prenez votre temps, Cho… prenez votre temps… lui dit-elle avant de repartir vers l'appartement.

Rigsby tapota l'épaule de son ami. Que dire de plus ? Il se connaissaient, il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler. Mais pas maintenant.

- Appelle-moi, se contenta Rigsby. Puis il rejoignit Lisbon.

Lorsque l'adrénaline se retira, une sorte d'hébétude s'immisça en Jane. Il resta là, prostré, dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir, regardant le corps de Pimpleton, alors qu'au loin, une ambulance se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux. Il finit par porter ses yeux sur Cho qui, comme lui, n'avait pas bougé.

- Kimball… Je…

- C'est bon, Jane… Je sais… Il faudra qu'on parle… J'aurai besoin d'une personne qui me comprend… Plus tard peut-être…

- Quand vous voulez, Cho… je suis là…

Jane put enfin lever un pied. Il fit demi-tour et avant de s'éloigner, il souffla.

- Cho… ne faites pas comme moi… ne vous laissez pas bouffer par la haine et la culpabilité… vous avez des amis… Vous valez mieux que moi…

Cho lui jeta un regard étrange en dodelinant de la tête, comme si Jane avait prononcé une formule druidique, comme si, entre eux, un nouveau langage s'était créé, un nouveau lien qu'eux seuls partageaient.

Jane rejoignit Lisbon qui l'attendait à l'écart. Lorsqu'il fut auprès d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop qui des deux en avait véritablement le plus besoin.

.

Lisbon donna des instructions aux policiers qui attendaient dans l'appartement de Cho.

On avait recouvert le corps de Rita d'un drap où, par endroit, des tâches rouge sang apparaissaient. Lisbon fit le nécessaire pour que tout aille vite, que Cho puisse au moins récupérer quelques affaires dans la soirée au cas où il ne voudrait pas rester chez lui.

Elle lui devait au moins ça.

.

Lorsqu'ils fouillèrent le petit appartement des Pimpleton, au fond, dans la chambre de Doyle, ils découvrirent un placard réaménagé en ex-voto dédié à Lisbon : des coupures de presse, des articles imprimés d'internet, des photos volées, on y découvrit même une brosse avec des cheveux que Lisbon avait jetée plusieurs semaines auparavant…

Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, elle détestait quand la réalité finissait par ressembler à Hollywood.

.

Tout cela porta leur retour au CBI en début d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage, beaucoup de leurs collègues vinrent vers eux demander comment Cho s'en sortait.

_Il a besoin de quelque chose ? _

_Dites-lui qu'il peut compter sur nous ! _

_C'est moche ! _

_Cho aurait dû le buter, ce salopard ! _

_Passez-lui nos amitiés !_

Une certaine cohésion qui leur fit chaud au cœur.

Van Pelt les attendait à son bureau. Le visage fatigué, elle buvait un thé. Ils se dépêchèrent de l'interroger sur la matinée.

En espérant qu'un seul malheur suffirait pour la journée.

- Alors ? Fit Risgby.

- Alors, je sais pas… répondit Van Pelt… Ils m'ont interrogée… puis, au bout de deux heures un type a glissé un dossier à Bonnefeuille qui m'a relâchée immédiatement… Et là, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il discute avec Hightower… Je crois que vous avez une copie sur votre bureau, patron…

Lisbon s'y précipita.

Van Pelt se tourna vers Jane.

- Et Cho ? La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre…

Jane eut un sourire triste.

- Ca va être dur… cela sera long mais Cho est solide… il ne se laissera pas aller…

Van Pelt hocha la tête, elle semblait pensive tout à coup.

- On ne sait jamais vraiment à quel point on apprécie les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il leur arrive une tuile… tout le monde, ici, a été extra… Cho est populaire...

Lisbon revint, un dossier entre les mains.

- C'est le dossier préliminaire du légiste sur le corps du… de la victime…

- Et les résultats ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Attendez…

Lisbon parcourut rapidement les différentes pages jusqu'au moment où, arrivant à la conclusion, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Le légiste a relevé un taux anormal d'une drogue synthétique qui décuple l'agressivité mais conduit une fois sur deux à la mort et… elle suivit les lignes de son doigt… ainsi qu'une déformation congénitale pouvant…

- Traduction ? Fit Jane

Lisbon regarda le groupe.

- Le légiste conclut à un doute raisonnable sur l'impact du coup porté par Van Pelt dans la mort du jeune homme… en d'autres termes vous êtes innocentée par des preuves matérielles !

Van Pelt, si elle se savait encore entre les mains de l'IGS, avait du mal à tenir en place. Rigsby lui caressa le dos en guise de félicitation et Jane lui montra les pouces.

Puis des éclats de voix indistincts surgirent de chez Hightower. Les stores n'avaient pas été tirés et on voyait Bonnefeuille s'agiter dans le bureau, montrant Madeleine du doigt qui lui fit signe de sortir.

Bonnefeuille claqua la porte et traversa d'un pas décidé le couloir du CBI en direction de Van Pelt qui se leva de son siège.

Arrivé devant elle, les yeux assassins, il prononça seulement quelques mots.

- Mademoiselle Van Pelt… A la lumière de votre témoignage, ainsi que des faits nouveaux et indiscutables, l'IGS vous blanchit de tout soupçon et vous rétablit officiellement dans vos fonctions à compter de cet instant. Vous pouvez passer chez votre supérieur, Madeleine Hightower, récupérer votre badge et votre arme.

Il jeta un regard circulaire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur alors que Van Pelt courait chez Hightower.

Quelqu'un dans l'assistance applaudit et tous les agents reprirent en cœur. Il n'était pas clair si le tonnerre de bravos accompagnait la réinstallation de Van Pelt ou le départ de Bonnefeuille. Il quitta le CBI la tête basse et les mains vides.

Lisbon s'était glissée près de Jane et regardait l'agent de l'IGS partir. Elle murmurra.

- C'est des craques…

- Quoi ? Fit Jane, faussement surpris.

- Leur dispute…

Jane savait bien que Hightower avait dû donner le change à ses agents. Lisbon le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

- Ouai… c'est des craques… ils sortent ensemble… Elle ne veut pas que cela se sache… C'est tout… Lisbon fit une pause puis, comme si une idée lui était venue… C'est ça que tu as découvert et négocié cette nuit, avec elle… tu te tais si elle nous laisse tranquille...

- Mais j'ai rien négocié du tout, moi… fit Jane

- C'est ça, c'est ça... A d'autres… J'ai vachement besoin qu'on me prenne pour une truffe aujourd'hui... dit-elle sans agressivité en s'éloignant.

Jane la rattrapa par le bras.

- Térésa... Je... Cho... Il faudra être patiente avec lui...

- Je sais, Patrick... Je sais...

Jane allait dire quelque chose sur l'importance d'un bon entourage et le rôle capital qu'elle avait eu pour lui puis, quand il ouvrit la bouche, il s'entendit dire.

- Tu es très belle...

Elle lui sourit et elle retourna dans son bureau.

Elle s'assit à sa table et souffla. Le poids de la fatigue se faisait méchamment ressentir.

Une foultitude de paperasserie l'attendait pourtant.

Trois personnes étaient mortes : les deux Pimpleton et Rita. Et on n'apporterait aucune réponse.

Bien sûr, des experts et des contre-experts viendraient expliquer que Doyle avait été violenté pendant son enfance, voire pire, que quelque chose "n'allait pas"... En attendant, ce que Lisbon voyait, c'est qu'il y avait eu trois morts pour rien.

Parfois, tout simplement, son boulot la faisait gerber.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle tomba sur une boite vocale.

- Cho ? C'est Lisbon… Rappelez-moi… on a à parler… S'il vous plaît...

.

Lorsqu'il en eut l'autorisation, Cho retourna chez lui en fin de journée.

Il arracha la bande jaune qui barrait le passage et fit sauter le scellé que la police avait déposé sur la porte.

Habituellement, il était de « l'autre côté », de celui qui pose la bande. Et là, ce n'était absolument pas agréable comme expérience.

Il rentra dans le salon et essaya de ne pas regarder le canapé. Il finit malgré tout par y poser les yeux dessus et une énorme tâche de sang dessinait grossièrement la silhouette de Rita. Sur la table basse, à côté du divan, elle avait déposé le trousseau de clés qu'il lui avait offert. Son cœur lui sembla se déchirer un peu plus.

Il se frotta les yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer puis alla dans la chambre.

Le lit défait portait encore les traces de leur dernière étreinte, les vêtements de Rita étaient pliés sur une chaise. Il détourna la tête.

Il enferma son arme et son badge dans le coffre-fort qu'il avait au fond d'un placard.

Il attrapa un sac de sport qu'il remplit de divers vêtements puis décrocha son téléphone.

.

Lorsqu'il monta dans le taxi, le chauffeur se retourna sur lui.

- Alors ? On va où ?

- A l'aéroport, s'il vous plait…

La voiture prit la route.

- Aaahh, des vacances, hein ?

- Si on veut…

- Et vous allez où comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…

**FIN**


End file.
